Julie's Trip To Shun's World
by everything.minni
Summary: Julie's school is going to it's sister's school, in Tokyo, Japan, which just happens to be Shun's school. Interesting factors happen between the subterra and ventus brawler's as these two brawlers become friends and learn to love.
1. Fifth Period Homeroom: Suprise

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS OR BAKUGAN NEW VESTROIA!! I also don't own the name's Kakkei, Yamato, Taka, Sena Kobayakawa, Hiruma Youichi, Haruto Sakuraba, and Seijuro Shin. They belong to the creator's of Eyeshield 21, my favorite manga. I also don't own Kohei Uchimura, Masuda Takahisa, or News Nippon because they are real people and a boy band. I just realized that I never put this disclaimer!! Hehehehehe!! On with the first chapter!! ^_^**

* * *

****

JULIE'S TRIP TO SHUN'S WORLD

__

CHAPTER ONE:

Julies School (Kekkei Yamato High School):

"Class I have very exciting news for all of you today!" exclaimed Julie's homeroom teacher, Mrs. Rohedy.

"What is it Rohedy-sensei?" her 5th hour homeroom classed asked in unison.

"Our Freshman classes shall be going to Seijuro-Taka High School in Tokyo, Japan as a field trip to not only test how well you have progressed in your Japanese but to experience the Japanese culture in real life!!!" Mrs. Rohedy said that while she jumped up and down like the day she told the class she was getting married to Mr. Rohedy or fuzzy, as they liked to put it.

Julie Makimoto sighed in content after hearing this. She had loved learning Japanese and had found it very easy and tranquilizing to speak. Her bubbly personality just fit in while she said Japanese phrases and the boys in her class thought it was cute how she often said it making her an enemy of most of the girls in her classes. Julie had grown since she was twelve. She looked like her very beautiful developed older sister often making people turn their heads to give her a second glance. She had grown her long white-silver hair longer and had braided it into a high ponytail, adding white bows to the beginning of her braid and the end of her braid leaving some of her hair at the end unbraided. She was now very tall, had skinny legs, and had become the star of her High School track team not only being the only freshman but also running in 2-inch heels. She was also a very know gymnast that had a good chance in competing in the 2012 Olympics next year. In other words, Julie Makimoto had become a stunning girl that could make the blind drool but she still had her bubbly cheerful fun-to-be-around personality while being strikingly gorgeous.

"Maybe I'll get to see my idol, Kohei Uchimura-senpai and maybe I can go see one of Masuda Takahisa's News Nippon concerts while were at Tokyo too! Oh I can't wait!" Julie happily thought while subconsciously smiling like a little Japanese girl.

"The trip will be in two weeks and we'll stay there until school ends which is in four months and two weeks. You will be living in dorms. The dorms are BOY-GIRL! LET ME REPEAT: THE DORMS ARE BOY-GIRL and your partner will be from SEIJURO-TAKA HIGH SCHOOL! LET ME REPEAT: YOUR DORM ROOMATE WILL NOT BE FROM OUR SCHOOL! You need to have this form filled and brought back by next Monday. All you need to pay is $100 in this good economy. If you have, any problems contact me so that the teachers and I may help you in anyway possible. We will visit some fun places, and maybe go to some concerts, and what's not since we will be in the country of the rising sun", Mrs. Rohedy said and yelled.

Then the bell wrung signaling passing time. "Class you are dismissed", Mrs. Rohedy said like every other day.

"Rohedy-sensei, domo arigato gozimasu!!" the class said in unison while bowing and leaving.

It was a tradition at Julies school for them to not only learn Japanese but to visit their sister school in Tokyo, Japan. They learned everything about Japan for the first five months of school and then later went to Japan for a visit.

Julie just loved Japan now and had a scary obsession to the point where if you talked rude about Japan she would get so mad and so strong that it could compete with hell and made Runo's anger seem like happiness. She loved the people, the food, the art, the literature, the language, the country, their history, their government, everything, but mostly she loved the fact that she could fit in and stand out in Japan in a good way. She felt that Japan was the one and only place that seemed to accept a bubbly cheery fun-to-talk-to talented girl like her. Julie was content living in America but their was not only too much drama but she always stuck out more than a blacked hair blue-eyed person surrounded by blond-albino hair with onyx eyes. She was as know as Haruto Sakuraba or Seijuro Shin or Hiruma Youichi or Sena Kobayakawa in Eyeshield 21. She was that known in her city and loved but never seemed to fit in and kept the same friends since her childhood. It got slightly depressing putting the bubbly girl down but not for too long because she loved her life excessively but her love for Japan could compete with that! The love she was about to find was going to surpass her love for Japan and her life because of one boy, Shun Kazami, would change her and make her hold on to his dear life because it would be her life too all because of Shun Kazami.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic!! I don't love this pairing but it's cute and good. Shun looks better with Julie than anyone else in the series. I hope I don't offend anyone!! Also read my friends fanfics. It's on my account and it's called The Twilight Lie Detector!! It's hilarious. I pefer ShunXOC (Kimiko) and I plan to post Different Feelings (JasperXBella) my friends came up with the title and beginning. Please be nice to me and at least I want three reviews!! Please!! Also I want to write a Shin SeijuroXOC (Hitomi) fanfic (Eyeshield 21) and SasuXHina (Naruto) and SasuXOC (Kikyo) (Naruto) and ShitoXOC (Zombie Loan) and HikaruXOC (Ouran High School Host Club) and AshXOC (Pokemon) and maybe some crossovers but I want to finish this story first!! I'll even make JulieXShun one-shots some day!! Please review!! Just three reviews is all I need!!! ^_^ Make a little girls day!!**

* * *


	2. Eight Period Homeroom: Shock

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi!! Sorry for the late update but the Document Manger didn't seem to work. Than you all for the reviews and also I revised and edited the first chapter again. Please review annd thanx!! ^_^**

**DISClAIMER: I DON"T OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS OR BAKUGAN NEW VESTROIA!! NEVER HAD AND NEVER WILL BECAUSE IF I DID SHUN WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER THAT WOULD PROBABLY FALL IN LOVE WITH JULIE OR MY OC!! ALSO SHUN WOULD BE SEEN SHIRTLESS A LOT!! NOW ON WITH CHAPTER TWO!! I DON"T OWN THE EYSHIELD 21 NAME'S, TAKA, KEKKAI, SEIJURO, OR YAMATO. I DO OWN KIMI, SHI, YE XIAN, AND HATA.**

* * *

Previously In Chapter One:

__

Julie just loved Japan now and had a scary obsession to the point where if you talked rude about Japan she would get so mad and so strong that it could compete with hell and made Runo's anger seem like happiness. She loved the people, the food, the art, the literature, the language, the country, their history, their government, everything, but mostly she loved the fact that she could fit in and stand out in Japan in a good way. She felt that Japan was the one and only place that seemed to accept a bubbly cheery fun-to-talk-to talented girl like her. Julie was content living in America but their was not only too much drama but she always stuck out more than a blacked hair blue-eyed person surrounded by blond-albino hair with onyx eyes. She was as know as Haruto Sakuraba or Seijuro Shin or Hiruma Youichi or Sena Kobayakawa in Eyeshield 21. She was that known in her city and loved but never seemed to fit in and kept the same friends since her childhood. It got slightly depressing putting the bubbly girl down but not for too long because she loved her life excessively but her love for Japan could compete with that! The love she was about to find was going to surpass her love for Japan and her life because of one boy, Shun Kazami, would change her and make her hold on to his dear life because it would be her life too all because of Shun Kazami.

****

JULIE'S TRIP TO SHUN'S WORLD

__

CHAPTER 2:

Shun's School (Seijuro-Taka High School in Tokyo, Japan):

"My students of class 10-A you have known that our school shall be visited by our sister school from America in Arizona?" Shun Kazami's homeroom/study hall/CA teacher asked and informed her class.

"Yes, teacher, we have been informed" came the thickly accented English from Shun's class excluded him of course.

"As you also know you shall be sharing your dorm with opposite gender from America?" Shun's teacher, Mrs. Cacilio informed again.

"Yes, teacher, we have also been informed about that too", again the thickly accented English came all excluding one. Though the students and teacher sounded emotionless and acted as if they could not care less they were bubbling inside with so much joy.

"You also know that their will be very hard consequences for does who choose to be rude or hurt their dorm partner?" Mrs. Cacilio's strict but soft voice came in a threatening manner.

While gulping down their fears the students answered, "Yes we understand very very well."

"Donna kurasu ka! Watashi tachi ha watashi tachi no shigoto o oe, ta no kurasu ni sakinji te ari, anata ga tsugi no 4 kagetsu oyobi 2 shuu no ma tsuduka nakere ba nara nai shitagatte tsugi no.................... 42 fun no tame no jiyuu na hi o sugosu shinkoku na kisoku ni choudo itta", Mrs. Cacilio's soft voice exclaimed. She then proceeded to pull out her Italian version of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare while looking at the Roman numeral clock.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", mostly the female population shrieked. Shun Kazami was the only non-shrieked one that did not close his eyes in annoyance or plug his ears with his fingers so he could not to lose his hearing.

Mrs. Cacilio glared at nothing in particular due to annoyance.

"G-gomansai", the population that had screamed "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" apologized once realizing that Mrs. Cacilio had been glaring due to annoyance.

Mrs. Cacilio sighed then said, "Ya no ya. Sore ha yogi. Choudo ari, seijaku ga tsuduku kyoushitsu ni shihai suru hoka de ha watashi o ushinau watashi no shigoto o yorokobase ba watashi ha watashi no fukushuu o oroshi, eru tame ni sagasu." She then put on her "Evil grin" as a dark aura surrounded her. Everyone in the class except Shun, who has not paid attention through the whole conversation in his class, gulped again in fear of their homeroom/CA/ study hall teacher.

Mrs. Cacilio then giggled at the expressions her students, except Shun, held. Then she dismissively waved her left arm as she started to read Romeo and Juliet, telling the class to do as they wanted.

No later then a minute did everyone's expression change as he or she moved around moving their desk and getting in groups to talk.

Shun Kazami; finally realizing what was happening got up to give Mrs. Cacilio a book and entry form that he had completed. The book was about a lone ninja that only became a ninja to save does he loves and to honor his strict yet funny loving grandfather. To top his story off he had written it in Kanji (Japanese), English, and Italian. Mrs. Cacilio had asked Shun to write a story for the World's Youngest Writers Competition (WYWC). Shun, having nothing better to do, agreed to discover that writing a story was hard but later inspiration struck him when he was visiting his mom at her apartment. Ms. Kazami had said it would be easier to write about his life in a different era. That he should write about the people whom he loved and what he liked to do.

"It'll turn out to have a lot more emotion and meaning", Mrs. Kazami softly told her sixteen-year-old son. Shun thanking his mother locked himself in his dorm room and typed for weeks only coming out to go to school or if it was just necessary. He did not pick up his black and green cellphone, which had died due to the lack of notice. His mother, grandfather, friends, and fan club members had become worried but he had reassured them all that he was fine except the latter. He did not care much for his fan club members especially when they kept saying that they were the girl that the main character saved and fell in love with. Heck he did not even have a girl that the main character fell in love in because he had not fell in love yet.

"Here", Shun said as he gave Mrs. Cacilio the finished version of "The True Life of a Warrior Ninja". Mrs. Cacilio looked up from her book slightly annoyed but when she saw that it was one of her best student's, Shun, she just had to smile. Her smile turned into a smirk when she saw what he was gesturing her to take. She had received complaints that Shun was using most of his time writing this book that was for the WYWC so she could not wait to read it. When she learned he was translating it into Italian she about went crazy. Mrs. Cacilio loved Italy because her husband was from the second biggest island of Italy, Edna and when she fell in love with her husband, she became obsessed with Italy.

"Thank you, Kazami-kun" Mrs. Cacilio said while still smirking. Shun stared suspiciously at Mrs. Cacilio as he handed her his book and entry form. Mrs. Cacilio then bookmarked her page on "Romeo and Juliet". She then opened Shun's book slightly surprising the cool sixteen year old boy. "Now shouldn't I be able to read it, Kazami-kun", Mrs. Cacilio haunted towards Shun.

Shun smirked and said, "Well I think you should be able to read what your character is like, Cacilio-sensei." Mrs. Cacilio looked speechless as she looked at Shun's now retreating back. She soon got out of her daze and smiled at Shun as she shook her head for no random reason.

Shun sat as his desk which was now crowed with students. Some were Shun's friends, some were Shun's fan club members, and some were Shun's anti-Shun members.

"Yo, Shun", said Shun's friend Shinji. Shinji has been his friends since Kimiko introduced him to Shun.

Kimiko Mizumachi was Shun's second Best Friend. Though people say that she and Shun are dating to their annoyance, anger, and Shinji's anger they were not. Kimiko, aka Kimi, was actually dating Shinji and was also friends with Hatachi, Shinji's cousin, and Ye Xian. Kimi was sweet as ice cream and was Shun's motherly figure when his mom was sick even though she was a year and a month exactly younger than Shun. Shun saw her as his second mother though he would die without his real mother.

"Yo, Shinji", Shun's quick reply came.

"So, are you happy about the whole visit from America?" Shinji asked with a lot of enthusiasm for him though it did not show.

"I guess it is okay. I know a girl from Arizona. She used to be in the Bakugan Battle Brawlers with me. Her name was Julie Makimoto. She was really bubbly and positive", Shun Kazami replied with a small smile on his face as he remembered his brawling days with Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Alice, and their Bakugan.

"Yo, Shun, you're not in love with that Julie girl are you?" Shinji asked with amusement clearly written on his face.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? SHUN IS OBVIOUSLY IN LOVE WITH ME!" screamed a random girl from Shun's fan club.

"Oh no your wrong because SHUN'S IN LOVE WITH ME", screamed another girl.

Girls then proceeded to scream that Shun loved them until Ami, the president of Shun's fan club calmly said, "Shut up you wannabe's Shun's in love with me and I'll invite you all to our wedding when I officially become Kazami no Ami." All the girls seemed to agree and shut up.

"I'm not in love with anyone Ami. I am not in love with you or you or any of you and I am not in love with Julie for sure. I will never be in love with her she is too loud and not my type. She's just like you! Another annoying girl", Shun said in a deathly matter.

"Students, class is over so please clean up the class and perform you clean up duty", Mrs. Cacilio said as she finished Shun's 24-chapter story with dried up tears. It was a good thing she was a fast reader otherwise, she would not had been able to finish it all in one day.

"Hai, Mrs. Cacilio", said the students. They proceeded to fulfill their duties.

Shun got up slightly annoyed and glad that he could go and sweep the front part of the school and water the school's garden with Hata (Hatachi), Shi (Shinji), and Kimi when Mrs. Cacilio stopped him and complimented him by saying, "Kazami-kun that was really good. It had emotion and is original. I think you will win the competition. You had every genre in this story except romance but I think you will still win. Good job and your poetry was…………beautiful………….deep…...supernatural. I did not even know you were a poet lest a good one, Kazami-kun. I'm impressed". She had a hard time expressing how much she loved his book because you cannot express true love even if it is for a book.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cacilio", Shun said while smiling a small smile that was rare for Shun to be seen with.

"I want you to do me a favor and read this version of Romeo and Juliet and tell me what you think. You can watch the anime for all I care but I want you to see what real romance can be like. How loving someone is. What true love is," Mrs. Cacilio said while reminiscing her past.

"Okay", said Shun as he stared at his teacher in shock, a rare emotion for Shun. Shun swiftly took the book. A bad habit he had not quite got rid. He had to take everything away swiftly because of his ninja training.

As he walked away, he thought, "If what Shi and Kimi have isn't love then I don't want to know what real love is. Love seems………………yucky!" He then walked quickly up to Shinji as they swiftly went to the front part off their school that awaited their friends Kimi and Hata.

"I can't wait to see Kimi! It's been hours since I last saw her and her beautiful face and creamy white legs and plump-", Shinji started but was cut off by a terrified looking Shun.

"Please don't corrupt my mind. I am still a virgin and you know what I want to keep my mind like a virgin's so no intense talking about your girlfriend. I do not need to know she has creamy white legs and a plump whatever. She's like my sister and like my second mom and I don't need perverted thoughts on her so you can leave does thoughts to yourself!" said a still terrified Shun.

Shinji blushed a light shade of pink as he uncovered his mouth and stuttered a, "G-gomen!"

"Ya, gomen", Shun mocked.

"Ne, ne guys come on your late!" Kimi's soft voice attempted to yell. At the sight and voice of his shy girlfriend, Shinji ran to her and picked her up. Kimi shrieked at her boyfriends antics. Shinji then swiftly placed a chaste kiss on Kimi's lips not caring who saw it.

"Please limit your kissing to either no kissing or one kiss or at least so we don't see it!" groaned a grossed out Hatachi. He then got a broom and started sweeping the pavement.

Shun went over to the garden and decided to start watering the flowers while Kimi and Shinji had a quick conversation. Kimi then quickly placed a chaste kiss on her boyfriend then went to help Shun water the garden.

"Ne, Shunie", Kimi cutely greeted using Shun's horribly made-up nickname.

"Yo", Shun quickly greeted. Kimi sighed at Shun's lack of a greeting.

"So what did you do today?" Kimi asked Shun as a mother would ask her son every day when he got back from school.

Shun then told her everything from his first hour class to his CA class.

Kimi sweat dropped from hearing about Shun's terror day at school and Shun sighed at the annoyance the girls in his grade could possess.

"Oh well", they both thought, "They can't get worse can they?" Both shivered in fear and stared at the other in confusion.

"Why did you shiver?" a curious Shun asked.

"I was thinking what the girls in your grade would be like if they got possibly worse. Why did you shiver?" Kimi's softly stated and asked.

"Same as you Kimi", Shun said. They both looked into each other's eyes and started laughing. More like Kimi was giggling and Shun was smiling while quietly chuckling. He had completely forgotten about the Romeo and Juliet book for now. He probably wouldn't even read it!

What a strange life Shun had. He believed he knew his future and what would happen in his life but he didn't know what was about to come into his life and stay their forever even after death would take them both. He sure didn't know that it would be Julie Makimoto that would change his life forever and how he viewed people and nature and animals and feelings and love. He also did not know how he would change her life also showing her the more negative part of the world while she showed him the positive thus making their lives equally balanced and perfect, perfect. Of course, Shun did not know this because he was living in the here and now and not in the seemingly untouchably future and neither did Julie Makimoto.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review! Tell me what you think was good and what could be better. Tell me about any spelling or grammer mistakes or where it got really confusing! This chapter was supposed to be shorter but some how I got it to be three pages. Also I'm sorry for the little parts where Shun was OOC a lot!! Shun does have his own fan club. I'm sorry but I know if Shun was real I would certainly be in his fan club as the main leader!! Also sorry for the my OC' really won't show up and sorry if it seems like ShunXOC right now. Don't worry!! In the next chapter Shun and Julie talk through the computer but no love yet. Also this won't be tragic where Julie die's and Shun commit's suicide because he can't live without her!! That's for another story. Thank you for all does who reviewed and read!!**

* * *


	3. Chatroom Talk: No Way

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am royally angry! My younger sister got a way better cell phone than me and you know what it was because she graduated fifth grade and made it into Challenge Math but I graduated fifth grade with way better grades (All A's she got a C+ and two B's and an A-) and I made it to Challenge Math and now Algrebra and to top it off I'm doing an advance class but no I get the worse cell phone. My dad promised to get me a Blackberry but you know what I don't even believe he will because he forgets a lot of things so he'll probably forget his promise like he forgets my birthday and my name sometimes! Also I finished this at 3:40 in the morning. I've been up all morning and night finishing this and I've been deprived fron sleep for almost two weeks !! I'm going through a stagge of anti-socliasm in reality. (If you read my profile).

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS OR BAKUGAN NEW VESTROIA! I don't own the Eyeshield 21 name's, Taka, Kekkai, Yamato, and Seijuro. Also I think Mira likes Dan and Shun says Julie's name in Bakugan New Vestroia Episode 10 and he smiles for Runo! (I know scary!) Well I should shut-up and let you read chapter three already. Don't forget to review though!! ^_^) Also I don't own any of William Shakespeare's brilliant quotes or his even more brillant plays. I also don't own Kiss Kearimichi No Love Song by Massuda Takahisa and Tegoshi Yuya or Tegomassu. Now I'll shut up! ^_^**

* * *

Previously In Chapter Two:

__

What a strange life Shun had. He believed he knew his future and what would happen in his life but he didn't know what was about to come into his life and stay their forever even after death would take them both. He sure did not know that it would be Julie Makimoto that would change his life forever and how he viewed people and nature and animals and feelings and love. He also did not know how he would change her life also showing her the more negative part of the world while she showed him the positive thus making their lives equally balanced and perfect perfect. Of course, Shun did not know this because he was living in the here and now and not in the seemingly untouchably future and neither did Julie Makimoto.

****

JULIE'S TRIP TO SHUN'S WORLD

__

CHAPTER 3:

At Julie's House At 6 a.m. In The Morning:

"I think like I'll get on the Bakugan Battle Brawlers chat for like old times sakes", a very bored Julie Makimoto thought. She had woken up too early and it was a Saturday! A day to do absolutely nothing but think and dream. She yawned as she went to her bathroom to brush her teeth. As she brushed her teeth to perfection, she could not help but think about her upcoming trip to Tokyo, Japan. She could not wait and was seriously going mad in the head. Her life would be complete in her opinion if she went to Tokyo, Japan and met her Romeo or Knight in Shining Armor but to be honest the latter dream wouldn't happen because chivalry and knights in shining armor had died altogether with the Medieval Era and "Romeo" had died out with the Elizabethan Era so Julie was just going to settle about dreaming about her knight in shining armor or Romeo rather than making it reality.

Julie then rinsed and flossed her mouth. When her breath smelled like green tea, yes she had green tea flavored toothpaste and floss, and her teeth were as white as white could be. She then striped her self of her pink silky long night gown with the character "愛" on it.

**"All the world's a stage,**

**And all the men and women merely players;**

**They have their exits and their entrances,And one man in his time plays many parts,His acts being seven ages.**

**As You Like It, Scene 7, Act 3, 139-143"** , popped on Julie's laptop.

Julie was also in love with William Shakespeare! She loved his plays and sonnets ever since she read "Romeo and Juliet" when she was 12, right after the Bakugans left. She wished that Gorem had been able to comfort her while she cried for Romeo and Juliet but no he just had to go!

"Gorem", Julie whispered as delicate tears ran down her smooth skin. She furiously wiped away at the increasing tears that ran down her face. She missed Gorem with all her heart because Gorem knew her from the inside out, knowing her like no one else did.

"Gorem", she whispered again. The tears just kept flowing down her face and this time she did not try to wipe them away.

Julie thought of all the battles and times she had with Gorem. Her last thought of Gorem was when they battled against Billy and his Cycloid and Komba and his Harpus with Shun and Skyress to help them.

"Shun", Julie absently said as she remembered the lone ventus ninja-like thirteen-year-old brawler. He always seemed quiet and alone.

"Oh well like I guess like I should like get on the like Bakugan Battle Brawlers like chat room and see if like anyone is like there!" Julie said as recovered from her emotional break down. Julie quickly typed .com and waited for it to come on. She quickly signed as JuJu-chan and typed her password, Gorem's Little Princess Forever.

What happened next would only make the bigger picture possible even though Julie did not even know it! What happened was that she discovered that another one of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers was in the chat room but that wasn't the surprise of a lifetime it was who was in the chatroom. This specific person was someone Julie had not to talked to in years, hadn't seen in years, and certainly hadn't believed that he of all people would be in their old chat room. Who would have expected Shun Kazami to be in the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Chat Room after all these years of not keeping in touch with most of the brawlers? She certainly did not and she was the optimistic one.

"Like Shun is that like you?!", Julie curiously asked as she looked at the sixteen year old version of Shun Kazami. He looked different. He had cut his once long feminine hair yet it still kept its femininity. His cheeks were still slightly chubby mostly due to the fact that he still had his baby fat, which made him look cute yet hot at the same time. Part of his short feminine hair covered his right side of his face surrounding him with a mysterious yet appealing aurora. To simple put it short Julie Makimoto came face to face with an unbelievable hot Shun Kazami staring at her with a glint of curiosity in his golden amber eye and she only was looking at his gorgeous face!

"Yes it's me, Shun Kazami but I almost didn't recognized you Julie", Shun almost said emotionless but put a little emotion sneaked , surprise and embarrassment, into is rather detail deprived sentence.

"Like what do you mean didn't like recognize me, Julie Makimoto from like our brawling days?!" Julie said sort of hurt that Shun almost did not recognize her! Julie hadn't changed that much, had she?

"I'm sorry but you look different from my point of view", an embarrassed sounding Shun quietly said. To be honest Julie looked **_REALLY_ different to the sixteen-year-old Shun Kazami. Last time he checked Julie's cleavage hadn't been as obvious, even in her slightly modest tank top, as day and night! He also didn't remember Julie's hair that long and her face wasn't as model like and gleeful. No, in Shun's world Julie Makimoto had beyond changed since he last saw her three years ago and, he dare say it, Julie had become more like a perfect model like fifteen year old and he was only judging Julie from her very unbelievable face. Of course, this was like a humongous compliment since it was from _the_ Shun Kazami, the Shun Kazami who didn't even like girls yet but was as straight as straight gets. He just didn't have time for love and all its silly games and pains. He was sort of like Julie that way because neither had time to look and tried to look for real love but of course, these two brawlers did not have to worry because Cupid and Fate and Destiny had plans for them involving their love lives.**

"Uh, like how so? I like haven't changed in like three years? I mean like I do like look the same like don't I?" Julie asked Shun. Shun of course after hearing this just rolled his golden amber eyes. Julie could be so dense and, in Shun's opinion, very stupid. He wasn't against Julie but she wasn't exactly on his five, ten, or even fifty people who he liked. She wasn't his ideal person in mind to hang out with, if he ever did that in his lifetime, because to be honest they were just opposites. He was negative, a loner, quiet, smart, self-aware, and a ninja. While Julie was positive, a receiver, loud and bubbly, quite stupid at times, very dense, and a shopping princess. They both screamed opposites except for the fact that they were both drop down dead gorgeous for their teenage hormonal ages.

"Of course Julie you look the same", Shun quietly hissed out with sarcasm at the young girl that was fully occupying his computer screen and time.

Julie sighed in relief at hearing Shun's sarcastic reply to then only realize that he had said it with, a small dose of it, sarcasm. "Like that's not like funny Shun", Julie said to Shun while slightly pouting. Shun again just rolled his eyes again instead with a darkly amused small grin at Julie's cuteness.

"Like dude what's like funny?!" Julie all but yelled at Shun in a Runo manner. Julie never understood Shun and how someone like Dan could be friends with Shun Kazami and how someone like Shun could be friends with Daniel Kuso. Of course, who with a straight mind would? Though Julie seemed mentally insane, she was very sane. She was as sane as Alice and Shun and saner than Runo and Dan.

"Nothing", Shun said with a dark amusement lightly present in his voice. After Shun's reply neither one talked and were surrounded by a comfortable yet rare silence, since Julie Makimoto was there, for a few minutes.

"Like I have a question like for you Shun", Julie stated as curiosity was written on her face, "Why are you like in this like chat room at this like late at like night? It's like 9:42 at night in like Tokyo. Shouldn't you be like asleep or like doing homework because you like still have like cram school like tomorrow?"

Since Shun hadn't kept up with Julie or much of the other brawlers, he didn't know about Julie's scary obsession with his home country. He also didn't know about her upcoming trip to his school next week, yet. "Yes. I just finished my homework and plus I don't go to cram school tomorrow so I'm free but how did you know what time it was in Tokyo?" Shun just had to ask.

"In like my school we like have been like studying about like Japan for like ever and so like I've had like a major obsession with like your home country for like some time like now", Julie said sheepishly.

"So you're telling me that you're obsessed with my home country?" Shun asked as his left eye twitched. He remembered Julie's obsession with Dan and how that had ended up to be very scary.

"Like ya", Julie said with her normal enthusiastic voice.

"Why were they even teaching you about my home country at your school?" asked Shun even though he didn't want to be right. Wasn't it obvious? Julie's school is in Arizona and their teaching them about Japan and the Japanese language while his school had been learning English so they could talk to their roommate who would be from their sister school in Arizona. In other words: Julie Makimoto's school, Kakkei Yamato High School, were coming to Shun Kazami's school, Seijuro Taka High School, to visit for four months and two weeks! Four months and two weeks of being in the same school as Julie.

"Well like were like going to visit like our like sister school in like Tokyo, Japan so it was like necessary for like us to know like everything like about Nippon!" Julie exclaimed with obvious excitement.

"What's your sister school's name?" asked a weary sounding Shun Kazami. He knew the dreadful answer. As I said before, it's not as if he hated Julie but it wasn't as he liked her though. He could tolerate her and her loud mouth for such amount of time or else he believed he would lose his sanity.

"Oh it's like called like Seijuro Taka like High School", said Julie. She had just confronted Shun's worst fear that would end up to hold both Julie and Shun's happiest moments in life as friends and more.

"Julie", a rather not pleasant Shun started, "That's my high school. I go to Seijuro Taka High School. You are coming to my high school."

Julie visibly paled. She was intimidated by Shun sometimes but to know that they would go to the same school for four months and two weeks. That was not exactly how she pictured her dream to Tokyo, Japan. She did not hate Shun but Shun was just too quiet, depressing, and cold hearted to be her type of friend. However, all of Shun's traits would be the exact reason to make him her best friend for eternity and more.

"Oh well like I like I guess that's great because I like already like have like a f-f-friend in like Seijuro Taka", Julie nervously said as she choked on the word friend. To Julie Shun was barely a friend and so she felt like she was lying and she did not like it one bit.

Shun just sighed. He knew that she obviously did not like this any more than he did but it would be worse to have a nervous shy Julie to take care of rather than a bubbly loud Julie who could make friends quicker to protect her and leave Shin alone. Heck, Shun did not even know why he was thinking it was his duty to protect Julie Makimoto.

"Just relax and breathe", Shun calmly said to the nervous Julie Makimoto on his computer screen.

"Yah like relax and like breathe and like I'll be like fine", Julie said while trying to convince herself more than Shun.

"Well bye Julie. I have to go. Have a good day", Shun quietly said as he looked at the nervous wrecked version of Julie Makimoto.

"Oh well l-like good n-n-night to you S-Shun. Have s-s-sweet dreams", Julie stuttered as she waved her hands in an attempt to say goodbye but made her seem mentally unstable.

Shun sighed one last time before he logged off and left Julie to think about whether the trip to Tokyo, Japan was worth it or not.

After much debating, Julie came to decision. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT COLDLESS, NEGATIVE, NEVER DAMN HAPPY, LONER, NINJA, SHUN KAZAMI KEEP ME FROM COMPLETING MY DREAM OF GOING TO TOKYO, JAPAN! NOT NOW AND NOT EVER!" Julie screamed at the top of her lungs at she stood on her chair as she pumped her fist in the air.

"JULIE!!!!!" screamed tired angry voices and they did not all come from her house.

"SORRY GUYS!" Julie screamed back sheepishly as he headed off downstairs to make her self some waffles and shrimp with syrup and melted butter on top with a side of orange juice, French vanilla ice cream, and extra buttery large popcorn. Yes, Julie had a big appetite but can stay skinny and fit as a horse.

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I haven't sent this to impracility so I know I had alot of mistakes. Also, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you can give me flames!! Just review and tell me what you think! Also fanfic critic and fan fic critic you are the same person so I would like to say that you really didn't have to review if you hated it. I'm younger than you think but I'm in middle school so please don't flame it that hard. I don't usually let people read my stuff openly so posting this is really different because I'm seriously stepping out of my comfort zone and safe zone because I detest to be judged and criticized, I get enough of that at school and home, and family members so yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Please review! Also 愛 means love in English. Bye Bye for now!**

**^_^**

* * *


	4. Ohayou Gozimasu: Reminince

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I finally have fifteen reviews. I'm sorry that I took so long to finish it. I actually have good reasons. First, I went to the doctor and he said I had a bladder infection and gave me some medicine. Well the medicine was nasty and made me have stomach problems for like a week and I couldn't do anything. I didn't get sleep because I would turn around in pain and well I felt like I wanted to die so bad! Also I had writer's block on this chapter and I knew I would because four was never my lucky number. I just needed this to be a filler chapter with Shun as the main character so I ended up having Shun have a dream where Billy confesses Julie's love to him and then Julie runs away and almost gets raped and then Shun saves her and says something cheesy and then they kissed. I figured out it was lame and decided not to so I deleted the whole thing! I didn't want to change the rating anyways otherwise my friend would have gave me another seventeen minute long lecture on how I shouldn't read or write M rated material.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I also don't own the song Flower by Back-On! I also don't own the little ideas of Vestroia or the romantic assumption that irises are flowers of love; the creators of Romeo X Juliet own it. Here is chapter four already.**

* * *

Previously in Chapter Three:

"_SORRY GUYS!" Julie screamed back sheepishly as he headed off downstairs to make her self some waffles and shrimp with syrup and melted butter on top with a side of orange juice, French vanilla ice cream, and extra buttery large popcorn. Yes, Julie has a big appetite but can stay skinny and fit._

**JULIE'S TRIP TO SHUN'S WORLD**

_Chapter 4:_

Shun's Dorm Room At 5:00 a.m.:

"I guess I should clean this place up if I'm going to live with a girl from Julie's school", Shun said to no one in particular as he shuddered at the thought of a 'girl' like it was poison to his ninja like body. Shun's thoughts started to stray to a 15 year old Arizona girl that he would be seeing soon. Ever since he had talked to Julie in the chat room he hadn't been able to get the 15-year-old girl off his mind and that really scared him.

Last night/this morning he had dreamed about the young subterra brawler. The dream, though extremely strange, seemed real, and very repulsive to the quiet ventus brawler.

Shun started to replay his dream/nightmare again in his mind. Trying to analyze and interpret what his dream meant. Though Shun was abnormally intelligent he didn't see the answer was right in front of him like most people would. His dream/nightmare had revolved around a romance that Julie Makimoto and him seemed to share in the distant yet unseeingly untouchable future. His dream was something he _**WANTED**_ to happen between Julie and him no matter how much he doubted it.

_Dream/Nightmare:_

_Julie had been smiling for the last ten minutes and Shun was now utterly afraid not to mention utterly happy to see his Julie smiling and even more because she was smiling just for him because of him._

_Shun finally looked into Julie's grayish-blue wide eyes. Her smile only seemed to grow as Shun once again made eye contact. Shun felt his face flush, a lot. _

"_Do y-you actually want to dance, Julie?" Shun finally asked as he remember where he was and how awkward Julie and him looked if they just stood there holding each other._

_Julie giggled quietly before she said, "Like sure Shun. I would like love to actually dance with you!"_

_Shun quietly nodded as "Flower" by Back-On started to play._

_Julie took the lead first as the intro started to play. She moved Shun and her side by side by sliding. They kept doing this small action that caused the little skirt part of Julie's pink and partially white dress to move, exposing much more unneeded skin._

**"Kimi to deaeta no wa kitto guuzen janai**

**Itsu no manika sonna fuu ni omoeteta**

**Dokomade mo tsuduku bokura no tabij****i**

**Futo kidukeba saitetanda naBokura no aida ichirin no hana",**

_Played and Shun started taking the lead as he held Julie's waist with a new firmness as he slid them across the floor. Julie smiled wider for him as he took the lead and this time he smiled back genuinely, rarely ever seen on him._

**"Arigatoutte sunao ni ienakute**

**Sonna jibun ga daikirai de**

**Tatta hito koto nano ni kuchi ni dasezuni**

**Mune no oku de deguchi wo sagashiteru",**

_Played. Shun twirled Julie in the way every girl wants to be twirled. He then dipped her and allowed his nose to touch hers. She smiled while blushing, hard. Shun then pulled her back up as he swayed them to next line before twirling her one last time._

**"Makimodosu CLOCK AND PLAYBACK EVERYDAY**

**Daikirai datte saken de mitatteKage oikakeru DAY BY DAY**

**ARE YOU READY? asokomade**

**Kakekko bakka iji wo hatteta na**

**WE ALWAYS MADE SOME NOISE EVERYWHERE",**

_Rang through the makeshift dance room a.k.a gymnasium of Shun's school. Shun slid him forward; sliding Julie backwards. He then slid them back to their original places. He then twirled Julie around for the third time. He then turned Julie so that her back was to him as he slid them from side to side. He quickly and unexpectedly turned Julie around at "ARE YOU READY?". Julie had let out a little gasp and then blushed when she saw how close Shun and her were. She gave him a shy movie star smile. Shun then let go of Julie, much to her disappointment. He then took a few steps back as he reached his hand out to Julie who finally got the message and reached her hand out to place it in Shun's larger hand. Shun twirled her in back into his arms, were it felt right._

**"Sono toki jaanette kimi ga tsubuyaita**

**Saigo no kotoba yake ni mijikakute setsunakute**

**Tere warai uka be**

**Muriyari dashita kotoba ganbatte**

**Tanemaite mizu wo yatte**

**Hikari daite sakaseta FLOWER sousa**

**Eien ni kareru koto wa nai",**

_Played. Julie who was now swaying to the beat with Shun breathed in his scent as she cuddled into his chest. Shun felt his face flush a bit as Julie sighed into his chest. _

"_Can we like please stop dancing Shun? My legs like feel sore from dancing with Billy and everyone", Julie's muffled voice came from Shun's chest._

_Shun nodded slightly as he led Julie and him off the gym and led them outside the gym doors into the halls. _

_Julie then said, "Come on Shun! I want to like take you somewhere! I like found this place like when I was helping like Kimi-chan. It's so like pretty and romantic!" She then proceed to pull a normally stoic Shun to their destination. She took them out the back door and into the back garden. She then pulled Shun through a bunch of bushes and woods._

_Shun couldn't help but notice that she was getting cut on her perfectly toned, long, smooth legs. He also took to note that he needed to stay away from Shi now or he would forever have a perverted view on Julie Makimoto. _

_Julie quickly and unexpectedly turned around to face Shun as she said, "Close like your eyes Shun!" Shun not able to resist the girl in front of him complied and shut his golden amber eyes. _

_Julie then secretly pulled him and her through a patch of vines and took them to the middle of the 'garden'._

"_You can like open your like eyes now Shun!" Julie exclaimed. The ninja like boy followed directions and opened his golden amber eyes. He quickly took in his surroundings and wasn't really impressed. It looked like a scene from a gushy girly movie. Where the girl kisses the guy of her dreams, usually her best friend, in a romantic garden._

_Julie looked at him and saw his unimpressed expression. She sighed as she said, "Like silly don't use your like ninja ability's and quickly see outline. Look at like everything deeply! It looks like beautiful once you like see it like that way!"_

_Shun sighed and once again complied and he was glad he did. He looked at everything as a whole different essence and he had to agree with Julie that it was beautiful._

_The trees were covered in vines and had the most beautiful irise's and lily'sgrowing on them. The trees made a heptagon shape around the garden. At the farthest point was the largest tree. It didn't have vines but rather was filled with bunches of irise's by the hundreds. It looked beautiful. _

_Shun quickly went over to the tree and traced the trunk. Carved in it was: "Taka Atsume and Hitomi Hanamachi; Forever Friends And Forever Together" in neat Kanji. Taka Atsume was the founder of his school so he must had been in love with who ever that Hitomi Hanamachi was._

_Shun then quickly went over to the funny looking fountains. They weren't actually your everyday romantic fountains. They looked like someone had made them with blood and sweat. _

_There were six fountains in all and each had a different color coming out of them. The farthest had red water, clockwise the next went, green water, blue water, black water, brown water, and white water. They reminded Shun of the Bakugan dimensions since the colors went in the same order. _

_Shun then looked at the floor which looked nice and had scattered irise's and lily's everywhere. He picked an irise up inspecting it and he had to admit it was a pretty, nice smelling, relaxing flower._

_Shun then went to the last object in the 'garden', the seemingly long bench where an uncharacteristic Julie Makimoto sat quietly on, observing Shun._

_Shun looked at the black, no back supporting, long bench. On the bench were miniature hawks and irise's carved into the probably hand made bench._

_Shun uncharacteristically slowly made his way to the bench were Julie sat and took a seat near her._

_As soon as Shun sat down, Julie pulled him into a very tight embrace. Shun not really understanding just hugged her back._

"_I'm glad you like can see the like small things that like make the big picture, Shun! Isn't it like beautiful!" Julie exclaimed after she pulled away from Shun._

_Shun nodded slightly and gave a quick "Hn" before he looked down at his hands and realized he still had an irise in his hand._

_He looked at Julie and quickly gave her the irise. Julie smiled and said, "Shun like what do you think of me?"_

_Shun got the hidden message quite quickly. What Julie really meant to say is, "Are your feelings mutual or neutral?"_

"_I like you to, Julie. I like you a lot", Shun said after a good five minutes of uncomfortable silence._

_Julie started to uncontrollably cry and hugged Shun for a good few minutes. Shun responded subconsciously, thinking what would become of Julie and him after tonight because he knew fairytale endings didn't exist unlike Julie._

_Julie then quickly left Shun's embrace and wiped her tears of joy away. She started to lean into Shun's face, blush on her face and lips puckered up, quietly asking if was okay._

_And Shun had no problem in letting Julie Makimoto steal his first kiss. He closed his eyes and slightly leaned in to._

_A few seconds later Julie's and his lips connected and-"_

Shun had been rudely woken up from his nightmare that his grandfather had gotten him for his sixteen birthday. It kept repeating "Ohayou Gozimasu, Shun-kun! Wake-up because a ninja does not sleep in! Wake-up lazy bones. Wake-up! WAKE-UP!"

His grandfather had personalized it so Shun could hear his grandfather greet him every single dang accursed morning!

So that was how Julie had ended up in his state of mind at five in the morning. He was for once very thankful that he had such a loud alarm clock otherwise he still would had been kissing Julie in his dream.

He felt like he was way different than the Shun in his dreams.

Shun then finally came to a conclusion: Julie Makimoto was just stressing him out way too much and now he was having nightmares from her. Dan had the same experience as him when Julie was over obsessed with him so it was normal.

And with that Shun didn't take another second to ponder on the situation again. He didn't need some deep, emotional, fake, lovely answers that comes from the 'heart' to know that he didn't like Julie Makimoto. "Not now and not ever", he thought to himself as he started to make his bed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't like this chapter at all but tell me if you did. Also I know Shun was OOC a lot in his dream but ya. Next chapter is shorter and Julie and Shun meet in reality. Also if you critise in your review, critise the story not ME, please I don't need you to! Next chapter is coming out soon hopefully next Wednesday or Thursday. Please reveiw!**

* * *


	5. Airport Meeting: Horrible Reunion

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is the fifth chapter. I know some of you are mad at me because it took me forever to update Chapter Four. Also I decided to chage's Shun's school name for a good reason. If anyone is interested in Eyeshield 21 amd likes Taka Honjou please read my fanfiction, 'Sport's That Equal True Feeling's And Relationship's', it's a Taka X OCC. Also I forgot to put this on the last chapter but there is something called the Bakugan Award's and your suppose to vote for your favorite stories and author's. The creator told me to advertise it and so I am.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawler's, the name's that come from Eyeshield 21 (Seijuro and Taka and Honjou), or "Love Forever" by Miliyah Kato and Shizimu Shato.**

* * *

Previously in Chapter Four:

_And with that Shun didn't take another second to ponder on the situation again. He didn't need some deep, emotional, fake, lovely answers that comes from the 'heart' to know that he didn't like Julie Makimoto. "Not now and not ever", he thought to himself as he started to make his bed. _

**JULIE'S TRIP TO SHUN'S WORLD**

_Chapter 5:_

Naritai International Airport in Chiba Prefecture 7:42 p.m.:

The second year and third year of Seijuro Taka High school student's could be seen crowding the Naritai International Airport in Chiba Prefecture.

Everyone one was sitting properly and silently in the waiting area emotionless according to class and then in last name, in Kanji. Despite the lack of emotion present on the student's and staff's face's they were bubbling with joy on the inside. All thinking about their American 'friend's' that would becoming out of number forty-two plane when it landed.

Thirteen seat's after where class 10-A started with their interesting yet scary teacher, Mrs. Cacilio, sat a bored, silent, thinking Shun Kazami as emotionless as his classmates.

Ever since he had dreamt about Julie that one night his dream's only got worse. The next night he had dreamt about Julie and him actually kissing and his personalized alarm clock seemingly hadn't woke the quiet sixteen year old so he had almost been late to his first class, CA with Mrs. Cacilio. The next night he had dreamt that Julie and him where on a date to listen to the hit song "Love Forever" by Miliya Kato ft. Shizimu Shato. The next night he had took precaution's and stayed up all night and since he had great stamina he didn't seem tired at all and that's what he had been doing for the last five days. Now Shun knew he had to go to sleep sometime or else it would show up in his skill's and assignment's but he wasn't ready to go back dreaming about the fifteen year old subterra brawler and what may happen between them again in his dreams. He wasn't even ready to see Julie yet even though he knew that he didn't have to see her unless Shi wanted to meet the girl that Shun had an admiration to, not that he did.

Shun had told Kimi, Shi, and Hata that he had been having strange dreams of Julie Makimoto. Kimi had smiled so wide that it looked creepy on her sickly pale face, Shi had laughed his head and he really did laugh his head off, while Hata had muttered something under his breath along the lines of "Great, another dumb romance with these people!" and had twitched so much that Shun and Kimi had to take him to the school nurse along with Shi who had broke two ligament's in his neck from laughing so hard. Shun had been confused and had believed that the only sane friend's he had in this world were Marucho and maybe Alice, ever since he found out that Alice was Masquerade he sometime's thought she had personality issue's.

Now he had sane friend's in New Vestroia like his dear Skyress, Ingram, his trap Bakugan, his former Bakugans, Drago, Gorem, Tigerra, Hydroinoid, and Mira though he wasn't about to admit the last five ones to any human, Bakugan, or advanced civilization from another dimension.

"Shun, will you be happy to see your American sweetheart, Julie Makimoto?" Shi had whispered emotionless as he looked straight ahead. He knew that Shun really didn't like Julie but like Daniel Kuso, he took every opportunity he got to tease the ninja-like teenager. If Shun could he would have smacked Shi's head off his neck, literally. There were four factor's stopping him; one, they had to act proper since they were representing their school, two, Shi had a neck brace on since he broke two ligament's from laughing at Shun's 'dilemma', three, they were in public and Shun needed it to seem like an accident not a murder from a sixteen year old, and fourth of all, he liked Shi as much as he liked Dan, but not on the same level since Dan and him where best friend's, so he wouldn't be able to hurt him but glaring at him was a different subject.

Shun answered as emotionless, maybe more, as Shi as he said, "No. I do not care of Julie's visit. I just want to get it over with and done with. Also Makimoto-san and I have nothing going on." Inside Shun was fuming.

"Than why call her Makimoto-san?" Shi inquired to Shun emotionless.

"It is the proper way to say one's name in which no affection is involved in the two's relationship", Shun retorted back just as emotionless.

Shi turned his body to look at Shun while a big smile adored his dorky face and said, "No. I think that is your new nickname for your sweetheart, Julie Makimoto. You just say it to hide the true affection you have for her."

In a strange way Shi was partly right, the key word being partly. He had given Julie the nickname Makimoto-san to hide his true feeling's for the bubbly girl. He about hated Julie at this point in his life. He hated how she liked his home country. He hated how she knew Japanese. He hated the fact that she was coming to his school. He hated the fact that he had once been obsessed with his best friend, Dan, and drove him to insanity with it. He hated how she flirted like crazy. He hated how she tried to be cute and manipulate you into her bidding. He hated the fact that she was invading his now most personal space, his sub conciseness. He hated how she was invading his mind. He hated the fact that she was invading his dreams. He hated the fact that she was in the Bakugan Battle Brawler's chat room the same time he was. He hated the fact that every time he read Juliet or watched Juliet in Romeo and Juliet or watched Romeo X Juliet he automatically thought of her. He hated, probably the most, that there were thing's he liked about her that he didn't like in anyone else except maybe his mother. He wasn't about to think about those yet.

Shun then turned his body and fixed a homicidal glare of his so called friend, Shi. Shi just kept smiling like the idiot Shun presumed he was. When Shi's smile only grew bigger, even under Shun's homicidal glare, Shun stopped glaring to hear a bunch of noisy student's voice's coming from the landed room.

He looked up to see his worst nightmare come true. There stood a womanly version of Julie Makimoto standing next to Billy and Komba talking animatedly to them. Julie turned her head and locked gaze's with Shun. She smiled brightly as she turned back to Billy and Komba to show them Shun. Komba leaped onto the big see-through window as his eye's shown with admiration at his 'sensei'. He just stuck there as he smiled hugely against the glass. Julie had been waving, but not really waving happily like her bubbly self. Billy had smiled at Shun slightly as he walked over to Komba and started to peel him off.

It took a while but Billy removed Komba and carried him back to where Julie was quite collected. Komba still had the same happy expression on, as if he had went into a shock.

Shun knew that the moment the door's opened and separated the little privacy he had from Julie, and Komba, his own personal devil's would be let loose to destroy him and the worst part was that he wasn't even prepared.

Shun, for once, was wrong and was going to be surprised at what was at store for him.

The two doors opened and Shun mentally and physically braced himself for the worst.

Komba was the first to run out the door. His creepy gigantic smile only bigger as he ran full speed to where Shun was. Shun, who was now standing emotionlessly unlike the rest of his classmates, swiftly turned before Komba could, probably, hug him.

"Shun-sensei is as cool as always. Never lacking in his ninja skills and saving young maidens! That is why I call become like my ninja master!" A ruffled voice could be heard from Komba after he made impact with the soft waiting area chair.

Julie and Billy walked over to where Shun, Komba, and an amused Shi were.

"Hey like, Shun!" Julie greeted with her overly loud, high pitched, bubbly voice. She then threw herself onto Shun in a hug. Shun finding this awkward that Julie Makimoto was hugging him in airport while Mrs. Cacilio, she was watching from a little distances away, Shi, he was amused as amused got, Hata, who had recently joined them and was twitching again like crazy, Komba, who was furiously taking notes, from a black and green notebook that said "How To Become Like Shun Kazami", about God knows what, and Billy, who was smiling slightly as Julie hugged Shun.

Shun then gently pushed her off, more like nudged her off in Julie's opinion.

"Yo, Shun", Billy said after a while.

Shun remembering his manners said, "Hello guys. Long time no see. How have you been?" It sounded quite pathetic and fake but he wasn't about to lie and say something like, "Oh jolly it's nice to see you all again!", when in reality it wasn't.

"It's nice to like see you again in like reality, Shun!" Julie had chirped out. It had sounded genuine to Shun and that surprised him, though you couldn't tell.

"Everyone please go to your assigned teacher and once we do count you will be introduced to your dorm partner and sleep after a warm good dinner", announced Shun's principal, Mr. Honjou.

"Well bye Julie. Bye Komba. Bye Shun and twitchy dude and neck brace dude. Talk to ya later", Billy said as he walked off to find Mr. Kazefuyu of class 10-C.

"Shun! Do you know where Mrs. Haruhi of class 10-B is?" Komba had asked with too much enthusiasm for Shun's liking. He didn't really want to worry about anyone and now he was stuck worrying for Julie AND Komba. This world really hated him.

Shun pointed to a light brown headed lady that was extremely tall and was wearing neon yellow glasses. She held a sign that said, "Mrs. Haruhi of class 10-B", in perfect Hiragana.

Komba bowed his head as he ran off to his new teacher. Shun turned around to look at an expecting looking Julie. "Shun could you like tell me where Mrs. Cacilio of like 10-A is?" Julie asked a paling looking Shun. Julie did not just say his homeroom teacher was also her homeroom teacher for the while being.

"Shun and I are in her class. By the way my name is Shi and you must be the lovely Julie Makimoto that Shun has talked about for the past few days", Shi said gentlemanly to Julie. Julie paled as she heard the first part to only then blush lightly at hearing that Shun had talked about her. Julie then had a frown adore her pretty face as she realized that Shun probably hadn't said anything nice about her.

She then smiled and said, "Hajimemashite!" Her Japanese was very clear and sounded native like it was her first language.

"Come on. Shun and I will take you and introduce you to Mrs. Cacilio. She's can be strange but I think you two will get along if you can get along with Shun you can get along with her!" Shi had said making Julie feel depressed while leaving Shun fuming at Julie and why he hated her. Julie quickly walked behind Shi, who reminded her of Dan, and was in front of a homicidal a Shun. They both knew that this was going to be one heck of a visit. Hopefully they both survived especially with the other in their presence.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't like this chapter either. It was rushed and longer than what I had orignally planned. Anyways tell me if you like it or not and what was confusing or wrong. Also I won't update Chapter Six for weeks. I'm telling you in advance because I sprained my right wrist, from weight lifting, and I hurt my right shoulder out of the blue's and it hurt's to move them and type so I won't be typing for a while and then I go on vaction. I also need to get more sleep so don't be expecting me to be updating anytime soon but I may if I feel like hurting my self a little more, I'm a total masochist. If I do decided to type I probably won't be tping this story because I need to type the actual first chapter to 'Different Feeling's' and I want to finish the really long chapter's of 'Sport's That Equal True Feeling's And Emotion's'. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or reviews. shunxjulie4ever, thank you a lot for your kind words! ^_^ Thank you to all my shadow readers who said good comment's. Good night, hopefully, because it's now 2: 42 in the morning and I need to get some sleep since I have a long day ahead of me! Bye.**

* * *


	6. Shun Kazami: Pain

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR's NOTE: I'm really sorry for the long update and the shortness of the chapter. I redid this chapter like twice and then my Internet lost connection so I couldn'tupload it. I'm really sorry and even though school has started for me I have had so much homework and quizes especially in Algrebra and Advanced Social Studies, and no I am not in High School, I'm still in Middle School.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except Mrs. Cacilio, Kimi, Shi, and Hata. This was my original idea so please don't copy. **

**DEDICATION: I dedicate this chapter to B.A.D.4ever (shunXjulie4ever) for her sweet reviews through out the whole story and adding me to Favorite Author, Story Alert, and Favorite Story. This is for you and the next chapter is dedicated to impracatility. **

**Enjoy the story now! :-)**

* * *

Previously In Chapter Five:

"_Come on. Shun and I will take you and introduce you to Mrs. Cacilio. She can be strange but I think you two will get along if you can get along with Shun you can get along with her!" Shi had said making Julie feel depressed while leaving Shun fuming at Julie and why he hated her. Julie quickly walked behind Shi, who reminded her of Dan, and was in front of a homicidal a Shun. They both knew that this was going to be one heck of a visit. Hopefully they both survived especially with the other in their presence._

**JULIE'S TRIP TO SHUN'S WORLD**

_Chapter SIX: Shun Kazami: Pain_

Naritai International Airport in Chiba Prefecture 8:00 p.m.:

"Okay my new class say hello to someone beside you. This is who you will sit next to in most of your classes if not all", Mrs. Cacilio's English wrung through the ears of her new and former students. Her voice, when speaking in English, went up an octave higher; almost sounding as if she was singing.

An ever cheerful Julie Makimoto turned to her left at the exact same time as an imperturbably Shun Kazami turned right to look at each other.

"Hello Shun! I see you've like gotten a hair cut. Though I preferred your long hair this one is still really um like feminine!" Julie exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. Her braided ponytail bouncing up and down on her long neck. Her legs, much like her hair, was bouncing up and down.

Shun twitched at the sight before him called, Julie Makimoto, and the fact that she just said that his hair was feminine. She sounded like his grandfather, always saying that Shun's hair was more feminine then his mothers and that a boy shouldn't have that type of hair. Shun had been required to cut it and even though he did it with no complaints, he secretly missed his long hair because it was the only trait that came from his dearly loved mother.

Even after his accursed hair cut Shun's hair still kept it's femininity much to Shun's grandfather's dismay. Shun's mother had been more than happy to have Shun keep his feminine hair. Shun on the other hand really didn't care as long as he didn't have to dye his hair any color, nope, he loved his hair and found his newly designed hair cut to be quite enjoyable.

"Yes. I cut my hair", Shun decided to say after a minute of awkward silence that made Julie sweat drop from Shun's lack of response.

"Gosh! This boy could use some like pain killers or like laughing gas! He doesn't probably have a laughing bone in his like body! Has Shun ever liked laughed or enjoyed life? Oh no! I have to like help Shun before it's too late and he gets wrinkles at like eighteen years old! Oh no! I will help Shun Kazami while I am in like Tokyo, Japan whether he wants me to or not so get ready like Shun!" Julie scammed through her surprisingly, cynical, head. A look of determination, subconsciously, was written all over her face which didn't go unnoticed to the ever stiff Shun.

"Why? I like loved your long hair not that nothings wrong with this hair style." Julie once again exclaimed in her over blaringly high voice that annoyed Shun to no end. She didn't seemed at all effected by Shun's indifferent response or the lack of response she received from the lean boy himself.

"Julie", Shun warningly whispered to the calmer Julie in front of him. He stared, not glared, at Julie who was also staring back, without her ever present twinkle or glimmer in her eye.

To anyone they would have looked like a cute couple who just discovered each other for the first time in their lives, like Romeo and Juliet, or maybe a hip couple that had been separated for a long time, or for some people who actually obtained some common sanity, they looked like a messed up couple who were surprisingly cute together.

No that wasn't what the current situation was. Julie and Shun were two acquaintances who were forced to see each other for four months and two weeks. Four months and two weeks of the opposite, total opposite, of each other. Their yin and yang and you just knew that it would end up perfect or would end up as the new cataclysm of the centaury.

The moment that Julie and Shun stared at each other as the cold air of the airport chilled their skin; they both agreed on something: This was going to bad, very bad, and that they should keep their space from each other for the safety of everyone but mostly the other person because this was going to end disastrous, very easily.

They had made a promise and didn't talk to each other until Mrs. Cacilio's ever lovely voice broke through their trance as she said, "Okay. Let us board the bus and go eat dinner." This time speaking in Japanese rather than English.

Without any more acknowledgement to the young princess in front of him Shun swiftly moved through the crowd to look for anyone that wasn't Julie to board the bus with while Julie just stood there, looking hopelessly lost in Narita Airport. Her usually sunny face contoured in a funny looking frown, so small almost invisible, as her heart dropped so hard she believed she heard it crack; worse than the time Billy and her broke up. She stood there lost and hurt and she was in Tokyo, Japan, her supposedly favorite place on earth.

She started walking to the bus with her head down and her silver white hair covering her painful face wishing that Billy or Komba or maybe that guy that Shu- her heart clenched. Tears built up in her eyes and she forcefully dragged her feet to move to the large awaiting bus that was rented for Julie's and Shu- again her belittle heart clenched and the tears flowed freely as she boarded the bus and took a seat by herself next to the window; in the middle.

She quietly sobbed and after two minutes of her somber she pulled out her neon pink Psychic cellphone and pressed the number three until the word 'Home' appeared on the screen.

Her frantic mother picked up the phone, glad that her daughter was in Japan, her favorite country and now current obsession which in her and her husbands opinion was better than obsessing with boys.

Julie giggled even though it was fake; it wasn't like anyone could tell the difference. She explained to her mommy and her screaming daddy in the background that she was okay and so happy and fine; all lies. They believed her and let her be, alone, hurt, in Japan, on a bus. Fate had strange ways when it came to Julie and Shun and it so wasn't going to back off now since it was working with love and pain; nope fate couldn't get out of that ever, no one could.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did you like it or hate it? Wish it was better or longer? Please review, you don't have too but it lets me know that people actually read this whether they love it or not. I think that I will try to update on the weekends, mainly Saturday and Sunday for this story so that I don't loose my mind and little sanity. Again I'm sorry for the shortness and long wait. I'm also sorry if Julie may seem OOC with her depression, but sometimes that's how I view Julie, and I'm sorry if Shun is also OOC, because I believe that Shun would never let a girl cry because of him. The rating is going to be T from now on because well I want it to be. Please review, you don't have to and thank you for reading Chapter Six for_ Julie's Trip To Shun's World_. Bye! (It's 3:41 a.m. so at least give me a break!)**

* * *


	7. Bus Ride: Drama

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey everyone! I finally updated and here is Chapter Seven. I know some of you are probably mad at me for not updating but I'm too lazy and busy being insomanic. Hehehehe. I want to thank everyone for the sweet reviews I recieved!! Thank you soooo much! I didn't even think I would make past ten reviews after the first couple of chapters but I'm past thirty reviews for only six chapters! That's like five reviews per chapter! Also thank you to everyone who reviewed and added my other story to their Favorite's List! I was beaming with joy and happy on crack! Well here is a belated Valentine's gift to everyone. (No promises on my next update. T.T) I'm patheic.

**DISCLAIMER:** Again I would be the worst updater if I owned the show and if I did it would be too depressing for seven year old boys to watch.

* * *

Previously In Chapter Six:

_Julie giggled even though it was fake; it wasn't like anyone could tell the difference. She explained to her mommy and her screaming daddy in the background that she was okay and so happy and fine; all lies. They believed her and let her be, alone, hurt, in Japan, on a bus. Fate had strange ways when it came to Julie and Shun and it so wasn't going to back off now since it was working with love and pain; nope fate couldn't get out of that ever, no one could._

**JULIE'S TRIP TO SHUN'S WORLD**

_Chapter SEVEN:_

I was sitting next to Shi on the bus. I, who was sitting next to the window, just blankly stared out the darkened window trying to think about nothing. Not like it was working or anything. I honestly hated the human thought process and how we had to think.

Shi was trying to call Kimi but apparently she wasn't picking up. Maybe because she had told Shi over and over again that she would be over at a local hospital helping out for extra credit points. Maybe that was why but then I'm not sure. My sarcasm seemed to be getting heavier lately.

After the twenty-one time, Shi gave up calling Kimi but not before giving her a lengthy message about how she should pick up her boyfriend's call because he is her boyfriend and she is supposed to love him and I know for a fact that as soon as Kimi gets that message Shi will have a back brace to go along with his neck brace. Even though she never actually voiced it, Kimi is a very liberal girl, she's not feminist, but she certainly doesn't give a bull for women's roles in the olden days. She can't stand the fact that women used to be baby making creatures and doesn't stand men who think or voice that still. Sometimes I wonder how she fell in love with Shi then. Maybe the same way Runo and Dan fell in "love" with each other. I needed to get away from that train of thought before I ended up thinking about the "girl" who is about to ruin my life.

Without even looking I knew that Shi had turned his body to look at me with a sly smirk planted on his ugly, ugly to me anyways, face. "Hey. Shun. Your 'girlfriend' looks lonely why don't you go comfort her", he spoke loudly enough for the people behind, in front, and next to us hear.

I ignored their hushed whispers and coldly stated, "Just drop it already. We're not dating." I was still looking out the window but could faintly see that Shi was taken back by my tone of voice.

He hesitated in his reply, but all like a humongous idiot, he replied, "It's okay Shun! I guess she dumped you didn't she? We all lose our touch after a while!"

I turned around to give my one of my coldest glares in history and hissed out, "I'm not dating that want to be skank. She's skanky and I hardly know her. Get that in your thick imbecilic head to your premature sized brain." He looked frighten now as any one should and shut-up. I felt a little guilty because I should have kept my anger under control but I was furious! Julie Makimoto was going to be in all my classes, emphasize on all. Now look what she was doing to me. I used this as an excuse to feed my anger until I was madder than Dan and Runo on a daily basis.

I closed my eyes until I heard a loud voice vibrate throughout the WHOLE bus. Unwillingly, because I already knew who it was, I peered through my eyes, a scowl etched on my face. I wasn't surprised that it was Julie's loud voice talking animatedly with some guys surrounding her. No, not at all. I wasn't surprised that guys were already falling for Julie. Again not at all. I wasn't surprised that they were drooling and looking at all the wrong places on Julie. Sadly I really wasn't surprised. I WAS surprised that I felt the undeniable urge to kick these guys square in the jaw and not because they were being annoying but because they were FLIRTING with the ever revealing Julie. I WAS surprised at the feeling of million butterflies flying in my stomach as I watched Julie laugh at something one of the boys said.

I kept staring at her and I think Julie noticed because next thing I knew we were holding each others gazes. We kept at it until the same guy that had made her laugh tapped her on the shoulder and asked her something that made her blush slightly. He pointed his muscular finger at me.

Shi looked like he was going to say something until I glared daggers at him and seethed out, "Wake me up when we get there and let no one touch me." Usually Shi would complain because he didn't like me treating him like he's my bodyguard not that I need one.

I closed my eyes and drifted into yet another dream about Julie.

DREAM:

"_Shun! You like totally shouldn't have like done that!" The indigo-eyed tanned beauty bellowed at the young sleek man who was sipping a cup of green teen in fine China._

_Pulling the delicate cup away from his light pink lips he muttered, "Hhhmm. What, Julie?" He turned to give the Australian girl an arched brow face; she was now riled at that face that she hated and loved at the same time._

_She jumped from her spot-next to him-and jumped in front of his questioning face. She glared at him and rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing on Earth and New Vestroia. "Duh! You seduced poor Barren! How could you?!" Julie Makimoto shrieked in her high, deafening soprano voice._

_Now it was the Japanese boy's turn to roll his eyes at the crazy girl in front of him before nonchalantly saying, "Julie I did not seduce Barren. Why would I?" He honestly could and would never understand this insane teenager._

_Her head was hung low-as if she were bowing-and her hands, with perfectly manicured nails, were balled into tight fists that allowed even her blue veins to be revealed. Perfectly done silver long hair stared at him as the owner released a tear or two. "B-Because what if y-you don't l-l-love me a-anymore!" She choked out pathetically and honestly speaking-again-he resisted the strong urge to roll his golden amber eyes at her sudden change in moods._

"_Women", he thought as he mentally rolled his eyes. He looked at her and was met with big doe-like eyes staring back at him desperately as if clinging to his every word and action-over analyzing._

"_Pathetic", he thought again as he saw her inching closer to his face with a very stupid-to him-look on her face._

"_Say something Shun! Say something!", she whispered hurriedly and depressed an enormous change from her bubbly loud voice._

"_Why on Earth would I try and seduce someone who probably isn't even five yet? Why would you even think of something like that, Julie?" Shun questioned the girl who just kept staring at him-too close for his comfort. He could smell her labored breath and lip gloss-bubble gum._

"_Because I don't want you to leave me!" She all but exploded in his impassive face. Twitching was seen under his left eye as he tried oh so hard not to roll his eyes at this-this-this girl!_

_He brought the fine China to his lips and took a sip of the very sour green tea as he thought, "Clingy."_

_A few minutes passed and he hadn't said anything to the worried-sick-out-of-her-mind girl. She grabbed a hold of his right arm quickly and he twitched in return and tried even harder not to smack her tight grip off his arms. "Shun!!" She wailed so desperately._

_He pulled his arm out of her grip as soon as she wailed. He now he rolled his eyes and allowed a small frown to adore his pale pink lips. Indigo met a strong golden-amber as the golden-amber whispered strongly, "How do you think I feel when it comes to Billy?" That question was all it took to shake the girl's resolve._

_A sigh escaped his lips and he sipped some more green tea. He didn't feel guilty at all for pulling the "Billy Card" on Julie like that because quite frankly she was so worried about him not leaving her that she hadn't realized that she was the one showing signs of leaving him. He was so insecure with this relationship that he was convinced that she was probably cheating on him with Ace or Barron and he wouldn't be surprised-hurt yes but surprised no._

"_Murderous", he couldn't help but think about the girl who was thinking next to him. Yes, this relationship was very murderous to his health; she was murderous to his health._

_She fell to her knees and ended up sitting on her legs as she stared at the boy-no man in front of her. "I don't love Billy. I love you and only you, Shun", she whispered softly as she stared at him with misty eyes. Shun couldn't help but roll his eyes at the statement at hand._

"_Julie, how many times have you said that to someone else? How do I know a week from now that you won't be saying the exact same thing to Ace?" Shun questioned accusingly to his secret lover-Julie Makimoto._

_Julie stared at the ground a little longer. They were in one of Marucho's many patios. The sun was setting over the horizon and soon it would be nighttime-they would go and eat with everyone else and make up some excuse about where they were and ignore each other again until they met in secret again. She didn't even remember when this secret relationship had started but she did know that she loved Shun-she loved him so much that it hurt her when he didn't believe or trust her and that was all the time. Today she had been picking flowers from Marucho's garden and asked where Barron, Barren, and he had been. She bugged him to the point that he ended up telling her the whole story with Volt and everything. She had felt jealous that a little Vestroian girl had been able to give a kiss to Shun and make him smile; she was so jealous because she couldn't even do that!_

"_Because I cry for you all the time", she started. She looked down as she felt his gaze glaring at her._

"_You cried for Billy when you found out he was working for Masquerade," he pointed out harshly. He didn't know why he put up with this relationship. It was too much for him to bear because Julie was such a contrast from him that he constantly got annoyed by it._

"_Why?" He thought. Why? Why did he let this freak make him feel so insecure about himself? Why did he allow himself to be pushed over by this princess? Why did he allow his annoyance to fill his thoughts constantly? Why? He still had yet to find the three word answer._

"_I cried because I thought I was losing a best friend-a brother. It's like with your mother." She answered softly; tears rolled down her natural face._

_He just stared at her then bobbed his head once; she started again. "Because I want to see you smile. Because I try to make you smile. Because I want to see you happy. Because I try to make you happy. Because I love to hug you. Because I try to make you accept my hugs. Because I love your laugh even if I've only heard it once-I'm addicted. Because I really want to hear you like laugh. And because you are my hero! You lost your mother and yet you live-I would die! You are such like a great brawler that I'm jealous and proud of you at the same time! Because I love you!" Julie whispered with a faint smile on her lips._

_Shun just kept staring impassively at her because he was over whelmed with feelings. "Where are you going?" He asked suddenly when he saw her get up and turn around._

_Walking away from him she said sadly, "Away from you because you don't love me. Because you don't like believe me and I like understand that because you've seen me like so many guys so you must think I'm some like boy crazed girl. I'm sorry Shun for like wasting your like time."_

_He knew that he was getting fooled into Julie's fantasy world and he liked it because he liked her no matter how strange it was. "Julie", he muttered; that's when he lost the fight just like every other time._

_She turned around, with a big fat smile on her beautiful face, and ran into his arms which were, thank God, cup free. She hugged him like there was so tomorrow._

"_Moody." He thought wearily as she squeezed him in the thing called a hug._

"_Psychotic", he concluded as a pair of indigo-gray eyes stared up at him with a psychotic twinkle in them._

"_But that's why…", he started to think._

"_I love you Shun," Julie said so genuine and smoothly that he realized that maybe he would live in Julie's fantasy world forever._

"_I love you, Julie," he decided. He then gave the girl clinging to his chest a small smile as he wrapped his muscular arms around her curvy figure._

"_I love you too, Julie", he said for the first time since the affair started-since their love began._

_She looked up at him with huge eyes for five seconds and for does five seconds he felt like he was going to die. She then just gave him a huge superstar smile which he returned as his smile left the moment he realized why everything in his life revolved around Julie._

_Pale pink met pinkish-brown ;pale met tanned ;pessimisms met optimism ;ventus met subterra; their lips connected in a sweet osculation as the stars shone brightly overhead to guide them through their newly founded love._

REALITY:

I woke up to Julie, Mrs. Cacilio, and Shi staring at me amazed, worriedly, and scared respectively but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that I kissed Julie Makimoto in my dream! I kissed her and I-my dream self-liked it! What the world? I don't remember ever kissing or dating Julie when that event actually happened.

"I like told you he would like wake-up if he heard my voice in his sleep!" Julie exclaimed triumph at there goal.

Mrs. Cacilio, after staring at my face for a second longer than needed, muttered, "I see. You were right Makimoto-san. I think we'll get along perfectly. So will you and Shun." A ghost of a smile played on her lips. I resisted the urge to glare her blue highlighted white hair off.

Shi, who should have known not to open his big mouth, chirped in, gaily, "They will! They're lovers!!"

I glared at him so coldly that he hid behind Julie and Cacilio-sensei and groggily hissed, "Shut-up! We aren't!!"

"YAH! We aren't!" Julie agreed hastily with me. I turned to look at her as she glared at the boy behind her. She then caught me staring or glaring and blushed.

I stood up and walked off the bus ready to ninja train and visit my mother tomorrow. Walking through the doors I ignored the loud squeals from the girls in the hallways.

My school was middle school and high school mixed in one to create a loud bunch of moronic mischievous twelve to eighteen year olds.

I ran, even though I knew I wasn't supposed to, all the way to my dorm. No one caught me. When I got there I was a little shocked and little more than surprised to see Billy and Kimi talking animatedly to each other in front of my room. I decelerated to a slow walking pace until I was directly behind Billy and Kimi.

Kimi was giggling like the schoolgirl I never knew her to be. She then saw me and shrieked.

"S-S-Shun don't s-s-scare me l-like t-that!!" She never stuttered unless she was nervous or scared.

"You stuttered", I proclaimed the obvious.

"B-B-Because y-you scared m-me", she retorted back shyly.

"I did not."

"Did too!"

"I did not."

"Did too!!"

"I did not."

"Did too!!!"

"I did not."

"DID TOO SHUN!!!" Her chubby face was puffed out and tomato worthy red. I glared at Billy.

"Wait a minute is K-Kimi your g-g-girlfriend man?!" Billy questioned as he backed away from me and hid behind a red Kimi. It doesn't make sense to hide behind her if she was. Doesn't that just make the situation worse?

"No she's not. She's the girlfriend of the guy with the neck brace." I nonchalantly answered. By now Billy had come from behind Kimi and was standing next to her….really close. Kimi was still tomato red but looked like she was about to faint.

"_She's forming a crush on Billy. Here comes drama waiting to happen." I thought ruefully at situation soon to come._

I started to open the dorm that would lead me away from all the crazy people I had to deal with when I heard a loud girly voice scream, "HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!!"

I gritted my teeth together as a migraine started. Turning around I glared at the blob of pink, brown, and white coming my way and the pale, white, and black coming my way. The only people who could make this worse are Komba, Dan, Runo, Shadow, Lync (gay wad), Elfin, Preyus, Baron, Ace (annoying), Jewls, Jenny, my grandpa, fan girls, and fan boys (definitely them).

I glared at Julie's and Shi's forms as they came towards us. This was going to be hell with a side of drama and crap.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: First of all I hope you liked it. Second of all I want to know if you think I should make my OC date Billy or stay with my other OC? I don't have a particular favortism to Billy but he still cute. Third of all do you guys like my writing style because I've been experimenting with different styles of writing and I don't like how I wrote this one but do you guys like or or would you want me to go back to every chapter and change the stlye to be more mature? Fourth of all thank you all for not hating me. Fifth of all I know there isn't Shun and Julie love yet but there will be soon. (Can't you tell Shun's already falling in love with Julie? Lolz. ^.^) Sixth of all tell me any mistakes or weirdness in this story or chapter because I think it is getting confusing. Seventh of all REVIEW!! Also you guys give me so much reviews that I can't personally reply back to all of that because it becomes a troublesome hassle. Well morning or night peeps!

* * *


	8. Dorm Sharing: Rules

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Took me about three months but here is the new installment to Julie's Trip To Shun's World. I know you guys must really hate me but please read it. I love you guys and would love to thank every single one of you who have review, read, or even just opened this story! I've gotten about fourty reviews and that made me soar on Cloud Nine! I am so happy!. Now the only reason I didn't update is because when I wasn't busy, I was too lazy to type. Hahaha. ^^' I'm really sorry guys and I hope you guys will at least read it! By the way, I would love to thank everyone that has added this story and/or me to their favorites and/or alerts. I'm sorry that I can't personally thank you all because there are too many but thank you! I love all of you! And I will shut-up so that you can actually read the story. :-D

**DISCLAIMER: **Really? It's kind of obvious I don't own this show or weird characters. Gundalians? Nethians? Jake? As if. I'm not that weirf.

* * *

Previously In Chapter Seven:

__

__

_I gritted my teeth together as a migraine started. Turning around I glared at the blob of pink, brown, and white coming my way and the pale, white, and black coming my way. The only people who could make this worse are Komba, Dan, Runo, Shadow, Lync (gay wad), Elfin, Preyus, Baron, Ace (annoying), Jewls, Jenny, my grandpa, fan girls, and fan boys (definitely them). I glared at Julie's and Shi's forms as they came towards us. This was going to be hell with a side of drama and crap._

**JULIE'S TRIP TO SHUN'S WORLD**

__

Chapter EIGHT:

Shun's Dorm (Shun's POV):

"This is the kitchen and this is the living room", I said as I pointed to each room respectably for my roommate. As we continued down the hallway, I glanced behind me to look at my roommate ogling at my-our room.

We passed a black wall with a picture of my mother and me as the only item decorating it. I sensed that she stopped to stare at the picture. I turned around to see her run her caramel, manicured fingers across the picture.

She turned to look at me and said with a smile, "Wow Shun! You like so innocent and sweet in this picture! You must really love your mother Shun! You and her are so like pretty! It must like run in the family." I raised an eyebrow at her but she just kept smiling that big idiotic smile of hers.

"Lets finish this tour", I muttered as I turned around and walked ahead, with or without Julie but by the click of her heels I knew she was following me.

I reached a deep, royal purple door and opened it. Unwillingly I choked out, "This is my-our r-room." I rather do a lot of things before telling Julie of all people this. I stepped out of the way to allow her to step into the black and neon green room. Everything in my dorm is black, neon green, or a royal purple. There is no red, brown, yellow, white, and their will certainly be no pink!

I stood at the doorway as I looked at Julie's back. Her head was looking from side to side, up and down. She held her bright pink suitcase and placed it on the bed with the white sheets, her bed. So this is when I decided to state the rules of sharing a dorm with me.

Shun's/Julie's Bedroom (Julie's POV):

Besides Shun's room being all dark colors, it was a very nice looking room. I put my suitcase on the newly made bed with white sheets which was closer to the door. Shun's black bed, what a surprise, was next to the window. Before I even opened up my suitcase to unpack, I heard Shun's monotone voice talking to me.

"Okay listen, Julie. There are some rules we're going to set so that we can live together calmly for these four and a half months." He stopped and walked up to me so that we were facing directly across from each other. I nodded when I realized that he was waiting for my approval to keep going.

"One. You can decorate your part of the room with any girly nonsense you want but it MUST be removable. Two. Do not leave your clothes or any other items of yours on the floor. Three. The dresser is yours and the chest is mine. Fourth. Do not go through me chest or nightstand and I will not go through your dresser and nightstand. Fifth. My closet is the one across my bed and yours is the door across from your bed. The closets are joined but I put up a shoji screen so that you'll have your privacy and me, mine. Sixth. You can talk on the phone and be loud when I'm not studying. Before you ask I study for two hours every day and sometimes three hours. Seventh. I cleaned the bathroom in this room so that you can use it. I'll use the bathroom in the hallway as my personal one until you leave. Eighth. Half the cabinets are yours and the other half are mine. I won't touch or take your food as long as you don't touch and take my food. Ninth. I won't touch anything that is yours in the refrigerator as long as you don't touch mine. Don't put sodas and junk food in the refrigerator. Tenth. Do NOT allow food to rot in refrigerator or in the cabinets. I don't want the place to stink. Eleventh. The mini refrigerator is meant for sodas and any other junk food except for ice cream. Twelfth. Don't ask me for money and I won't ask you for money. Thirteenth. Don't ask me to take you anywhere. Fourteenth. Don't expect me to talk, text, IM, or face book you. Fifteenth. When you throw a party do it when I'm not around and clean up the mess before I get back. Sixteenth. Do not bring or drink alcohol. It is against school rules. Seventeenth. Do not expect me to wake you up. Eighteenth. Do not expect me to help or do your homework. Nineteenth. If you bring a date over, then tell me before hand. Twentieth. If you bring friends over, tell me before hand. That is all", Shun nonchalantly said.

I have never been more confused in my life and Shun must had understood because he said, "I typed the rules out." He then handed me three pages full of words but that wasn't what really confused me.

"So your like telling me that as I don't interact with you, then you won't like interact with me?" I asked. What's the point of having a roommate if you two don't interact with each other?

Shun seemed to ponder this before saying, "Yes. That's what I'm saying Julie." A small smirk played on his pale pink lips. I never noticed till now but Shun has one of the prettiest lips I have probably ever seen. They look so kissable and girly. He also has long eyelashes that any girl would kill for.

Shun is really in touch with his feminine side.

"What's the point of having a roommate if you two don't interact with each other?"

"There is no point." Shun answered right on beat.

I opened my mouth to say something else but before I could speak Shun left just like that. Into thin air.

"What?" I murmured to myself as I stood there dumbfounded and very confused. I already hated this trip.

__

PREVIEW:

"Shut up Kazami! You are an arrogant bastard who thinks he's all that! You're not that smart and the girls only want you because you pretend to be all mysterious. You aren't even cool. Everything about you is fake and lame! You're a fricking arrogant bastard, that's what you are!"

Calm as ever, Shun said, "There is a lady in our presence, remember that Akira-chan." A small smirk was etched on Shun's face while Akira snarled, his face an unhealthy dark red.

Why do does two hate each other?

"Just shut the hell up! You're the one to talk! You are already ruining that chicks life! She's already getting glared at by your stupid, brain-less fans. Not to mention rumors are being spread like a wildfire since you know her! You and your dumbass fans are retards who need a life! Ugh! You guys make me sick", Akira accused.

What did he mean by my life being ruined? Is that why does girls were glaring at me? My nail polish is still in style then. Phew that was a close one! WAIT! There are rumors about me that are spreading like wildfire? Not again. Please, not again.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I hope you enjoyed it. I know that it is short. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. I've really been working hard on it. I'm going to put the rest of my stories on Haitus until I finish this one because it can actually go there. Though I will definitely write/finish one-shots. I hope you guys don't hate me too much. Also thank you for the lovely reviews! They are what make me feel guilty and write! I love them and love all of you guys. :-D Call me selfish or cliche for what I'm about to say but please review! Makes me feel really good. Like I can actually write! :-D Luv u all!

~xXxSora-chanxXx


	9. Akira Teakira: Help!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I did it! I updated again! I'm already on Chapter Nine with this story and I am very proud I realize that none of you have read Chapter Eight because I replace the Author's Note with the actual chapter! So if you haven't already read chapter eight go read it. It's short and is just a filler but you NEED to read it. I hope you enjoy it and this chapter. Thank you for the support, reviews, and complaints! I wouldn't be anywhere if it weren't for the complaints! Yippee! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also this chapter and the last chapter are dedicated to my biggest German fan, Yoshiko-3! I love you girly! Thanks for everything and thanks for making me get my lazy butt off and write! From now on this story will be Rated T for vile language.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't see the point of putting this on. Seriously? Me owning Bakugan? Never in a million years!

* * *

Previously In Chapter Eight:

"_What?" I murmured to myself as I stood there dumbfounded and very confused. I already hated this trip._

**JULIE'S TRIP TO SHUN'S WORLD**

_Chapter Nine:_

Hallways (Julie's POV):

Shun Kazami is a big jerk! No wonder he doesn't have a roommate or a girlfriend! He is so like...jerky! I can't believe he would leave me alone and confused and-where the hell am I even going? I don't know this school at all.

Japanese kids are loud but Shun is so quiet. It irks me but how come he is like so quiet? And why am I getting glared at by a bunch of girls? Is my nail polish out of style in Japan? Oh my goodness! I need to go shopping AS-"OWWW!" I yelled.

I collided into something hard or maybe someone. My butt also hurt a lot and so did my head. Somebody has been working out. I finally opened my eyes to meet the prettiest green eyes I have ever met. They belonged to a dude that was Shun's height. His skin was darker than Shun's, anyone is and he had pale orange hair.

"Um like sorry. I wasn't like watching where I was like going. Um like sorry…again", I muttered out apologetically.

"That really hurt chi-wait aren't you Shun Kazami's roommate? Isn't your name Julie Makimoto?" Pale orange hair dude asked.

"Like ya! I'm the Julie Makimoto! Nice to meet you." I jumped up from my pose on the ground and smiled widely with my thumb up.

"Well Miss. Julie Makimoto, my name is-"

"Akira Teakira." Shun said icily.

"What are you here for Shun?" Akira snarled out. I'm going to take a wild guess and say these two are not the closest of friends.

"I always knew you were a low life but this low?" Shun accused. I stared between the two boys who were having a glaring contest. Akira's face was twisted up in a hateful face while Shun was still calm. The hallway was deserted. Just great! Not to mention that the tension was so thick that Hitler would feel awkward.

"Shut up Kazami! You are an arrogant bastard who thinks he's all that! You're not that smart and the girls only want you because you pretend to be all mysterious. You aren't even cool. Everything about you is fake and lame! You're a fricking arrogant bastard, that's what you are!"

Calm as ever, Shun said, "There is a lady in our presence, remember that _Akira-chan_." A small smirk was etched on Shun's face while Akira snarled, his face an unhealthy dark red.

Why do does two hate each other?

"Just shut the hell up! You're the one to talk! You are already ruining that chicks life! She's already getting glared at by your stupid, brain-less fans. Not to mention rumors are being spread like a wildfire since you know her! You and your dumbass fans are retards who need a life! Ugh! You guys make me sick", Akira accused.

What did he mean by my life being ruined? Is that why does girls were glaring at me? My nail polish is still in style then. Phew that was a close one! WAIT! There are rumors about me that are spreading like wildfire? Not again. Please, not again.

Deserted Hallway (Shun's POV):

Julie's big, indigo eyes stared at me worriedly and confused. The way she kept looking at me made me feel so much guilt because Akira was right. I was going to ruin her trip. She seemed excited to come to Tokyo when I was chatting with her and all I did was be a stuck-up friend and roommate. I screwed up big time, as Dan would say.

Besides being annoying and loud, Julie didn't do anything to me except hug me that one time and it wasn't bad. We didn't talk and she didn't like, obsess, or stalk me so why am I so mean to her? She was even trying to be friendly to a jerk like me!

"If anyone wants to glare, bully, or start/spread rumors about her than they better give me a good reason why they did before I hurt them. She didn't do anything wrong and she shouldn't have to pay for the consequences of people being retards. And if you've got a brain, which you don't, then you would back off and go back to being a hermit", I icily glared at him as I said every word honestly. This dude makes me sick. I hate him.

"You! I hate you bastard!" Akira said as he leaped at me, ready to punch me in the face. I grabbed his fist and twisted his fist. He screamed in pain. I let go and pushed him to the ground roughly. He laid there for a while, his eyes shut tight in pain.

I turned to look at Julie who was absolutely terrified at this point. Her eyes wider than before, her mouth slightly agape. Her eyes conveyed the fear she radiated. I sighed heavily before I grabbed her tanned hand and said, "He'll be okay, for now. We need to leave, now."

"O-O-Okay", she stuttered out. We started to walk away when she shrieked, really high. I let go of her hands and turned around to glare at her. Not noticing my glare, she jumped onto my body for her dear life.

"Eeeewwww! Get your hands off of me sicko!" Julie yelped out. I looked at the ground to see that Akira had crawled over to where we were and must have grabbed one of Julie's foot. I turned by glare over to the crippled Akira, who was sprawled on the floor. I made my glared ten times icier just for him.

I kicked his stretched out hand away from Julie and me. I then stepped on his other hand until I heard a sickingly cracking noise. "Get back Akira", I hissed out at him. He has already did enough damage today.

"Just you wait Shun! I'll get my revenge and save Julie from you!" Akira moaned out in pain but the look in his eyes was a confident one, scheming, cynical, and I didn't like it one bit.

"Dude! Like the only saving I like need is to get away from like you! Like stay away, seriously!" Julie said disgustingly as she stared at Akira sickened.

"Back off Akira. You're not going to win", I snarled out at him before I grabbed Julie's hand and dragged her away from that psycho.

"Just you wait! I will win!" Akira kept screaming over and over again. His voice started to fade until I could hear no more of it.

When I couldn't hear his voice anymore, I let go of Julie's hand and stuffed my hands into my pockets. That was a close one but not close enough for comfort. I glanced behind me to look at Julie, whose eyes were still big and was shaking uncontrollably. I sighed. This was going to be a very long night.

"Julie", I started off slowly, "It will be okay. We are away from Akira now. He won't hurt you. Just relax." I had stopped walking and was facing her.

"Rumors. There are rumors like spreading about me so now everyone in Japan is like probably going to think I'm a slut", Julie muttered out. Tears were forming in her big eyes and I felt guilty again.

I grabbed her wrist and stared into her watery eyes. "Look. I said I was going to make sure nobody spreads rumors about you, bullies you, harass, or glares at you. I meant it so don't make me sound like Dan and say something stupid. But I promise you that no one is going to make this trip horrible for you."

Her tears stopped but still flowed from her eyes like a stream. I kept staring into her eyes, waiting for some reply. When I realized she wasn't going to talk, I let go of her wrist and started to walk again.

Three steps. I only took three steps before Julie grabbed a hold of my wrist. "Thank you. That means more to me than you will ever imagine."

I turned to look at her and saw the seriousness of her words in her eyes. I nodded and started to walk again, knowing that Julie was behind me.

It was really quiet and awkward between us. I started to fidget and kept opening my mouth to say something. I am not a social person by any means. "Are you hungry?" I finally managed to say.

I then heard a growling noise that came from Julie. "Uh like, ya. I guess", she muttered out sheepishly.

I chuckled and grabbed her arm.

Hallways (Julie's POV):

Shun's pale arm was holding onto mine and it felt weird. Really weird. He had a small smile on his face. This is the first time that I've seen Shun express so many emotions at once. It was amazing.

Shun turned around, a small smile still on his face, and said, "You should probably memorize where the cafeteria is. Also, why are you blushing Julie?" I'm blushing? Oh! That's why my face is warm.

"No reason", I muttered out. Shun just kept staring at my face for a while which made it heat up more. He then nodded and turned around. Okay, so why am I blushing? Maybe because Shun is being really nice to me and protecting me. Yup! That's probably why.

"Dude like slow down! Not everyone is like as fast as you Shun!" I screamed at him. Shun let his grasp slip to holding my hand instead of my wrist. His hand is like really soft. "Your hand is like really soft", I muttered out absent-mindedly.

Shun just kept staring ahead, probably ignoring that stupid comment I just made. After a few more turns, we finally made it to the cafeteria. It was really big and baby blue. You could see teachers and students eating and chatting happily with their friends. Shun let go of my hand as we went inside the cafeteria.

He started to go to the far end of the eating area in the cafeteria. I didn't see anyone at first but then I recognized the shaggy blond hair of Billy, the green hat of Komba's, the light blond hair of Kimi's, the black hair of Shi's, and the black hair of Hata-something. When they noticed us Kimi and Billy waved us over while Komba jumped up from his seat and ran over to us.

"Master Shun! Princess Julie! You guys are going to eat with us?" He said far to excitedly as if we were far too cool to eat them.

"Like of course Komba! You guys are friends!" I said. I then went over to the table and sat next to Billy who was sitting next to Kimi.

"Hi guys!" I said. Everyone said hi back to me.

"Where were you guys? We went to your dorm to get you guys but you weren't there", Billy questioned.

"We were nowhere", Shun answered as he made it over to the table. I nodded giving my approval. Everyone seemed to let it pass. Shun took a seat between Shi and Hata-something.

"We ordered you guys food already", Kimi said. She pushed a plate with a cheeseburger and fries over to me. The fries had melted cheese over it and the cheeseburger had bacon in it. She pushed a small bowl full of rice over to Shun. Kimi was eating salad while Billy and Komba both ate chicken nuggets and the other two dudes ate rice balls and fried octopus.

"You eat a lot for a girl. Your gonna get fat if you eat that. It's obesity waiting to happen", Shi said rudely to me. I had the cheeseburger in my hand ready to take a bite.

"Dude shut-up! Julie always eats like this. She's as healthy as a horse so shut-up. First you say that Kimi could lose some weight, now you say Julie's going to get fat. What's your problem?" Billy screamed at Shi. He called skinny Kimi fat? She could be better to gain some weight then lose some weight!

"I'm not like going to get fat! And you're a crappy boyfriend if you like tell Kimi she's fat!" I screamed at him. I've already dated people like him. Jackass.

"I tell it to her all the time. She doesn't mind", Shi said. Kimi nodded her head.

"It's okay guys. We try to all stay fit and healthy here", she whispered out.

"See! I told you guys. Japanese try to keep fit all the time", Shi replied.

"Bastard", Billy murmured.

"Agreed", I said. After that we all kind of just ate our food in silence.

"Hey Julie?" Kimi whispered out, a small blush on her face.

"Like ya?" I said.

"Do you um like to um shop?" My heart stopped right then. I dropped my almost finished burger and stared at Kimi with big eyes. Of course I, the proclaimed shopoholic, loved to shop.

"Yes", I whispered out lowly to Kimi who was staring at me funnily.

"Okay. So um w-would you um like to um g-go shopping with um m-me?" She stuttered out. She was looking down at her untouched salad and her face was beet red.

My jaw dropped. No exaggerations. My jaw really did drop. "You have no idea what you just offered to Julie", Billy said as he sweat dropped. Kimi looked at Billy and then me confused.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I screamed as I jumped on my seat. Some heads turned to look at me and I quickly sat back down apologizing.

"Um okay. It'll be my treat." My day just got a whole lot better. I ran over to Kimi and gave her a life-threatening hug. "Um I-I-I c-can't b-breath J-J-Julie", she choked out.

"Sorry", I said as I quickly let go and skipped over to my seat.

"Hey guys. Where did Master Shun go?" Komba questioned as a frown adorned his face. We all looked among ourselves for Shun but he was no where to be found. "Wow! He managed to leave so quickly." Komba shrieked out excitedly as he wrote something in that accursed green notepad of his. Seriously, I don't know why that boy is so obsessed with Shun. He's nothing special. But he did save my life. What if he's fighting with Akira or got in trouble for fighting with Akira. I feel so guilty. I can't shop while having a guilty conscious.

I stood up from my seat, causing all attention to be on me. I picked up my food and said, "I'm going to look for Shun." Before anyone could protest or ask questions, by the looks of their faces they were, I threw my delicious burger and fries away and headed for the exist.

"Where should I look first?" I wondered out loud. "Eureka!" I should look in that hallway where Akira and Shun fought but should I really go there. Nope. Too scary and what if their fighting, Shun can protect himself. But what if Akira has a gang and they're beating up Shun.

An image of a small Shun getting beat up by tall, muscular guys flashed into my mind. Shun was covered in blood as he tried to fend off the creepy guys. I felt myself tear up. I would feel guilty for the rest of time if that was what was happening. But I couldn't bring myself to go back to that hallway with that creepy Akira. No way.

Now I was crying in the middle of a hallway confused, very confused. I decided the best place to go was to my room. I dragged my feet to the dorm, ignoring the weird looks I was receiving. Also ignoring the glares and tripping feet.

I got the key out of my pocket and fumbled to undo the lock. I opened the door and stepped into the cool room and shut the door. Leaning against the door I cried and cried and cried.

"Julie why are you crying?" Shun asked out of nowhere. Shun? He's not dead? He's alive!

Living Room (No One's POV):

"SHUN! Your alive!" Julie screamed as she ran up and hugged the frightened Shun. Her arms choked his neck in a hug. Shun's eye was twitching at the fact that Julie was hugging him.

"Of course I'm alive. Let go and explain what your talking about", Shun choked out. His face was become blue from the lack of oxygen.

Julie quickly let go and quickly explained her assumption about how Akira had a gang that was going to kill Shun. After she was done with her crazy, homicidal rant, Shun just stared at her blankly thinking, _"Is it me or is she more crazier and moodier than before?"_

"Goodnight Julie", Shun said as he pivoted and went straight to his shared bedroom. Julie just stared at his retreating figure before following him. She was getting a little bit sleepy, now that she thought about it. When Shun heard her footsteps he turned around and gave her a questioning look to which Julie only replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm getting sleepy too." And as if to prove it, she yawned really loudly. Shun just turned around and kept on walking until he reached their room. He went in, quickly grabbed his sleep wear, and then went to the bathroom in the hallway. Julie grabbed her toiletries and sleep wear, then went to the bathroom in the room. She was going to take a hot shower, then brush her teeth, and comb her hair to perfection. Shun was going to take a ten minute cold shower, brush his teeth, floss his teeth, use Listerine, then proceed to watch his hair carefully three times. He would then blow dry his hair and leave it like that.

When Shun was done he went back to their room. He made sure that Julie was still styling her hair and went to his bed. He faced the window and looked outside at the moon.

Julie was almost done braiding her long, shiny hair into perfection. She then slipped on her pink silky tank-top nightwear shirt and matching pink shorts that said, "PRINCESS!" all over it. She then opened the door to find that Shun was already in bed. She tip toed to her bed and laid down.

"Goodnight Shun", she said not knowing that he actually heard her.

Waking up from his trance, Shun looked over to Julie was sleeping peacefully. _"Did she really say goodnight to me?"_ The Asian wondered surprised. She couldn't have.

"Goodnight Julie", Shun said absentmindedly as he drifted off into dream where he was Prince Shun saving Princess Julie from the Wicked Wizard Akira.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Did you guys like it/love it/hate it? I wanted to add a Shun and Julie chapter into the story because there won't be alot of these moments until the story is almost done. I tried to make Shun and Julie both in character but I only succeeded in making Julie in character. Trying to keep Shun in character was hard and I failed. But it was easier to write in Shun's POV, probably because he wasn't in character. Anyways don't get used to Shun being nice to Julie or them interacting alot. In the next chapter Julie learns more about Shun. So stay in tune and hopefully I will try and update sooner than my last updates. ^^' Tehehehehe. Thanks for reading and please press that pretty button down there and leave me a cookie. Cookie always make anyone feel better. :-3 Byez!


	10. Creme Puffs: Revenge

**Author's Note:** Oh. Hey..? Hi...I'm back with a new chapter of _Julie's Trip To Shun's World_. Yes, I realize that it has been forever and I know you all probably hate me. However, I'm going to give the highest promise in the world that I _wil_l finish this story. I promise. You guys absolutely deserve it. I probably have some of the nicest - and awesomest fans in the world - and I love you all. I even love my haters ;) But seriously, I promise you I will write this story. I want to tell you that I wrote the first half of this chapter a long while ago, and just recently found it, so I finished it. I have chapter eleven started, so hopefully it'll be up before spring break. But, I promise I will finish this story.

**Dedicated: **Kit Ka-chan xx (Thanks sooo much for giving me that last bit of inspiration to get back to writing this story. I absolutely love your writing and your sweet personality. Thanks so much; love you ) Everyone, go read her amazing stories. They are sooo beautiful, and perfect, and asdfghjkl. I love her, and you should too. :)

**disclaimer: **I own this show? Aren't we funny?

* * *

Previously In Chapter Nine:

_I gritted my teeth together as a migraine started. Turning around I glared at the blob of pink, brown, and white coming my way and the pale, white, and black coming my way. The only people who could make this worse are Komba, Dan, Runo, Shadow, Lync (gay wad), Elfin, Preyus, Baron, Ace (annoying), Jewls, Jenny, my grandpa, fan girls, and fan boys (definitely them). I glared at Julie's and Shi's forms as they came towards us. This was going to be hell with a side of drama and crap._

**JULIE'S TRIP TO SHUN'S WORLD**

_Chapter TEN_

At A Store In A Mall (Julie's POV):

I was so excited to be shopping in Japan with Kimi! The girl's super quiet but when you get her to get out of her shell, she's a nutcase and I love it.

"Hey Jules, don't you think these black and purple jeans scream Shun?" Kimi asked me across the mall. We were the only ones here and the check out person is Kimi's cousin or something. She is super pretty and tall. Her hair is black and she has the perfect tan. She was bobbing her head to the music she was listening to and chewing bubble gum when we entered. She seemed kind of snobby but she was actually nice and a little bit quiet. She went by Minnie.

I turned to look at the jeans that Kimi was talking about. They totally did scream Shun with their purple fabric with black line designs. "Like OMG Kimi! They totally do scream Shun! We should like totally get them for him!" I yelled back at her. Kimi nodded her head and put it in her shopping basket. So far she's picked out something for Shun, her boyfriend, her boyfriend's cousin, and her Chinese friend Ye Xian but nothing for herself. Shopping is meant to satisfy you inner needs of fashion!

I looked in my shopping basket, I had gotten three ruffle skirts in bright pink, white, and baby blue. A super sexy black tank top with neon pink lace and a neon pink jacket. I also got a pair of normal skinny jeans and off the shoulder shirt. Last of all I got a sports bra because my old one was getting to small. Ugh!

I guess I'll try to find something for Kimi, after all she did invite me, world-proclaimed shopoholic, to shopping! She's a whole less bustier and smaller than I am so I should go look in the petite area. She also likes the colors lime green, pure white, and sky blue. I looked at the jeans and picked out a pair of neon blue skinny jeans with the knees ripped and a pair of black skinny jeans that were also ripped but had neon blue showing at the rips. Then I picked her out a pair of white short, shorts with a lime green top that said "DANCE". Shun told me that she danced and was good at it. Hmmm. I wonder if Shun likes her? I always took Shun as the type who had no sexuality or was gay. Anyways I picked her out a blue plaid shirt that came with a white tank top, a big white hair bow, blue flats with a white bow, and black short shorts. The outfit had a matching pink set that had a pink plaid shirt with a lacy black tank top, a big black hair bow, pink flats with black bows, and a black skirt with pink lace at the bottom. It was super cute and came in my size!

"KIMI!" I yelled to her. I wasn't about to take my eyes off these beauties or they might disappear! I could hear the pitter pat of Kimi's tennis shoes as she made her way over.

"Um, ya Jules?" She asked from behind me. I, still without taking my eyes off the outfits, grabbed Kimi's hand and dragged her so that she was next to me.

"Aren't these outfits cute! They'd be perfect for a double date between friends!" I squealed excitedly. My eyes hadn't left the outfits yet.

"Oh ya! They definitely are! Are you going to get them?" She asked. Was she nuts? I don't wear that shade of blue! I wear pink, white, black, some reds, and ONLY sky blue. Not blue! Ugh! She had so much to learn but I will be patient and teach her the ways of Miss. Julie Makimoto.

Still not looking at her, I nonchalantly replied, "No. The pink one's for me and the blue one's for you. Let's go try them on." I picked up the pink outfit and grabbed the shoes and started to walk to the dressing room. When I didn't hear the pitter pat of Kimi's shoes I turned around and saw that Kimi was staring at Shun who was staring at me.

"When did Shun get here?" I muttered out loud. That seemed to break the odd, awkward silence that had consumed us for a couple of minutes. Kimi and Shun both blinked three times and went back to being normal?

"Kimi, you forgot your cellphone", Shun said like it was the most normal thing ever. He handed Kimi her baby blue cellphone. Did she leave it in our dorm or did Shun just find it in the hallway?

"Oh thanks Shun! I lost it in my room a couple of days ago. Sorry for making you go through the trouble of looking for it", Kimi said. She blushed lightly and bowed. Wait a Runo temper tantrum second, what did Kimi mean by 'lost it in my room'? Did that mean that Shun snooped in her dorm to find it? What the hell? That is like so not normal.

"It was in the corset of one of your dance outfits", Shun continued. He had a small smile despite the fact he was talking mundanely…again.

Kimi's face was bright pink but laughed it off by saying, "I put it there during dress rehearsal because I couldn't get to my sport's bag. Haha. Sorry bout that." Shun smiled a little wider for her.

"Bye", Shun said gently to Kimi, not me. I kind of felt like an intruder.

"Oh hey Shun", Minnie said from the counter. She smiled brightly. Shun replied with a smile and a nod of his head before he disappeared from thin air.

"How does he do that?" I asked in astonishment. Kimi turned to me like she just realized I was there. Shun sure does have had odd effects on people.

"Oh, it's a Shun-is-a-beastly-ninja thing. You'll get used to it", Kimi said. I don't think I will though.

I just stared at her blankly. I guess it made her nervous because she grabbed the blue outfit and nervously said, "Here, let's go try on these sexalicious outfits." Kimi likes to make up words.

I strutted, yes I said strutted, to the fitting room. I quickly changed into the outfit, fixed my hair, and applied some of my emergency make-up. I looked in the mirror and frowned. Why don't I feel pretty? Argh! I don't think I look ugly, but I definitely don't feel like my gorgeous self. I hate this when it happens. I'm gorgeous, right?

"Hey Jules, are you done yet", Kimi started, "I am." She finished off. I took a deep breath and open the dressing room door. I stepped out and looked at Kimi who looked adorable in her outfit.

"You look adorable Kimi!" I told her. She smiled and blushed before she inspected how I look.

"You look really pretty Julie. You should totally get it", Kimi complimented whole heartedly. Ugh! I don't feel pretty but I should get it. OMG! I just had an awesome thought!

"Okay! We should both like get ours and then go on like a date in them sometime! Duh! Why didn't I think of that before?" I said out loud while I smacked my forehead. Kimi gave me a weird look before shrugging.

"Well we should go check out unless you're not done..", Kimi trailed off. I am so like done. Shopping is a real workout! I don't know why it isn't in the Olympics.

"I'm done and I got you some other clothes as well because you like totally didn't get anything for yourself!" I told her. She laughed it off and nodded. We both went into the changing rooms and changed back to our clothes. When we came out, we made our way to the check out area where Minnie was getting ready to scan our stuff.

"Oh! I see that you guys got those cute outfits. Lucky too, those were the last we had. I have the white and black one. Aren't they super cute?" Minnie said as she scanned out clothes. We nodded our heads. Her Japanese seems kind of rocky and up close she doesn't look completely Asian. Hmmm?

I looked at the price and I kind of felt bad that I was making Kimi pay so much. So far we were already at 29192.315 yen ($250.75) and we weren't even half way done with my clothes. I kept watching Minnie scanning our stuff and kept feeling worse as the price raised. Kimi isn't my mom or dad or Daisy so I shouldn't make her spend so much on me. While I was freaking out, like actually freaking out, over the price, Kimi was just watching placidly like it was not big deal. Maybe she's super rich.

So the total price ended up being 83950.462 yen ($721.10)! That's a lot but then Minnie clicked something and the price became 41975.231 yen ($360.55)! Woah!

"Is there like a sale going on?" I asked Minnie. She nodded her head.

"Yup, there is a half off sale. Kimi only shops when things are on sale. She's a smart shopper", Minnie said in English. She speaks English? Like double woah!

Then Kimi pulled out a card and Minnie scanned it. The price went down to 8395.046 ($72.11)! Okay like triple woah!

"What did you just do?!" I exclaimed at Kimi.

She cheekily smiled as she said, "I have a rewards card and it just took 80% off the price. Isn't that awesome?!"

I nodded my head. This girl is a smart shopper. Like seriously smart.

"Your total is 8,395.046 yen", Minnie said with a smile. Kimi took out some paper and coins and gave it to Minnie who then put it into the cash register.

"Have a nice day", Minnie said in her rocky Japanese as we took our leave.

When we left the store, I turned to Kimi and bowed. "Thank you so much for like taking me shopping and spending like that much money on me!"

Kimi laughed and said, "Well I like you a lot Julie so it's not a big deal!"

I smiled at her and told her, "I like you too Kimi!" Then we went and got some desserts at a bakery. We each got a big box of crème puffs. She literally inhaled hers! It was so cute! I didn't finish mines so I took the box home to save and eat later.

We went inside the dorms and said our goodbyes. Kimi's younger than me so she has to go in the opposite way as me. I was still getting dirty looks from the girls and I walked down the hallway but I didn't let it bother me anymore. Shun told me to ignore them so I was going to do just that. Ignore them.

In The Dorm (Shun's POV):

I looked up from the book I was reading as I heard the door open. Julie entered juggling numerous shopping bags and a pastry box. I quickly got up from the couch and went over to help her carry her load of items.

I grabbed the pastry box from her and sat it down on the kitchen counter. Inside were two rows of large crème puffs. Half of the box's contents were already gone and by the smudge of white crème on the corner of Julie's lips, she had received her fair share of the crème puffs.

Julie quickly wobbled to her – our – room to drop off her bags on her bed. Honestly, I didn't know if I should follow and assist her, or stay out of her way. The legends I've heard about her shopping habits led me to wisely stay out of her way. No point in being a nuisance – especially after I had rudely asked her not to be a nuisance in my life. I went back to the couch and picked up my book, trying to read, but I was too distracted – which had been happening lately and I certainly was not enjoying it.

"Shun?" Julie's tentative voice – an oxymoron – caught me off guard. When had she arrived in the living room? I really was distracted – another stress to add to my life.

Remembering that Julie was still waiting for me to reply to her, I replied with, "Yes?" I finally turned around to look at her and noticed that she had three of her shopping bags in her hands. They were obviously not from the female stores inside of the mall. They were from male stores, so did this mean that somehow, Julie Makimoto had bought me something? Honestly, after how I've treated her, I'm surprised that she hasn't requested to change dorm partners – looking back on my behavior, I was incredibly rude to her and she didn't deserve it.

"I like got you these as like thank you gifts and everything. Kimi helped me pick them out," Julie awkwardly muttered as she quickly shoved them into my hands. And almost as if an afterthought, she added a short, awkward laughter.

I stared at the shopping bags as bolts of guilt struck through my body. For the last two days, guilt had been eating up at the edges of my consciousness because of my previous behavior. It began to become unbearable as it followed me into my dreams and entered every thought that I formed. I couldn't look at Julie without feeling like a jerk. It was too much as it was, and now she had to buy me – a big jerk – thank you gifts. What gratitude did she owe me?

I was starting to reevaluate Julie; maybe she wasn't as shallow and dim witted as I wanted to believe. So far she had not done me wrong and had abided to all the rules I had set up – which I honestly didn't even follow sometimes. And I felt like the air was thick with awkward tension – and really it shouldn't have bothered me since I enjoyed silence – that was too thick to even function in.

"Thank you Julie," I said as I looked up at her. Her face contorted into confusion before relaxing. A smile broke out on her face – and it might be the first real smile I've seen on her in, well ever.

"You're welcome Shun." And the mere brilliance of her smile brought flashbacks of my dream on the bus – and kissing Julie and liking it. I felt heat rise up in my cheeks a bit – and this was a bit too much.

"Oh! I also like saved you some crème puffs, but Kimi said that you didn't enjoy sweet foods." Julie headed to the kitchen counter and got a small plate from a cabinet. After washing her hands, she delicately put two crème puffs on the plate and headed over to me. Why she tries to impress me is a question I don't understand.

"Here you are Shun-san!" And a little bit of the normal Julie pops out as she plops down next to me, her extravagant smile still plastered on her face. She giggles and smiles and looks at me expectantly. And Kimi was only partially saying the truth; I don't like sweet things, unless they're Japanese, and crème puffs did not make the cut. However, for the sake of my sanity, I picked up one of the crème puffs and took a decent bite out of it.

The sheer amount of sugar in that bite of crème puff was too much, kind of like Julie, but it was worth it when Julie's smile spread wider – and I felt less guilty. And it really wasn't that bad when I got past the sweetness; it wasn't half bad.

"Thanks Shun." Julie's sincerity surprises me – and she isn't as bad as I make her out to be.

"You're welcome Julie." And I'm sincere in my words, and Julie can tell. She reaches her hands around my body and pulls me close in an awkward hug, and because I owe it to her, I return the hug – albeit awkwardly.

And after a few awkward moments, her body heat leaves me and she smiles as she says, "And this is for being a jerk." She grabs the untouched crème puff and spreads it all over my face while laughing – and now I feel a whole lot less guilty. Before I can throw something at her, she quickly scrambles up – but not without grabbing the crème puff I had bitten off of – and heads to our room.

"Revenge is sweet. Like very sweet Shun." Her face is dusted in red as she walks away and pops the half eaten crème puff in her mouth.

When she leaves, I can't help but chuckle. I deserve much worse than a crème puff to the face for how I've treated Julie, but it makes her content. Obviously, her idea of revenge and mines are contrastingly different – which would make war interesting. But I feel less guilty, and the dorm feels less thick with awkward tension. And maybe – actually I am wrong about Julie.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How much did you like it? (Or my haters, how much did you hate it ;) ?) Haha. I tried putting in some fluff in there...don't know how well I faired, but I hope you loved it. Anyways, I've been reading my previous chapters, and reviews, and such and I totally want to apologize for how depressing I was. I've had some ruff times, but I'm trying to put them behind me - and for the most part I have. So, if you've ever read a depressing post I've ever put up, thank you. I like to vent and I've given you guys - the most innocent people in my lives - the bulk of it. Thanks for reading my life story and not bashing it. This is why I love you guys and fanfiction (most of the time :p). Ooh, also I wrote a little one-shot for you guys. Go check it out maybe? It's called _cheesecakes & truffles with ketchup & waffles_. Hope you adore it! :) Cookie for your thoughts? Review please.


End file.
